Fin de semana en el hotel
by Sheika 360
Summary: Zelda, Peach, Samus y Lucina consiguieron pases para ir a la reinauguracion de un hotel el fin de semana pero sin darse cuenta los chicos tambien ¿Que pasara? HUMOR Zelink, y tambien SamusxIke PeachxMario LucinaxRoy ojala les guste XD /*/ Re-editado 17/05/17/*/ :)
1. Los pases

**Hola soy yo de nuevo xD**

 **Estoy haciendo one- shots y pequeños fanfics para mejorar mi dramática, gramática, ortografía, caligrafía, geografía y todo lo que termine en tica y grafía y este es una de ellos, son historias que salen de mi cabeza así nomas espero que se diviertan leyéndolo y que les saque una sonrisa :D**

 **17/05/17**

 **Hola uwu  
Solo dejaba esto por aquí, para que ya sea que vuelvan a leer este fic o para los nuevos lectores, avisarles que esta historia esta siendo corregida. Siiii es que aunque ya sabia que tenia faltas de ortografía y todo eso pero no me imagine que tendría tantas repeticiones y detalles con la redacción. No le cambiare la historia ni nada, prácticamente es lo mismo así que no se preocupen, no necesitan VOLVER a leer ni nada por el estilo. Solo serán cambiar palabras innecesarias, poner palabras necesarias, palabrillas que quise agregar y problemas de gramática y eso XP**

 **((Aviso que pondré esto como si fuera actualización MUAJAJAJAJA XDD  
Solo lo haré para que sepan ¡Que no eh muerto! y que estoy trabajando en el siguiente capitulo y pronto si actualizare. Hago esto porque odio tener que poner una nota como capitulo y luego tengo que borrarla y a veces ustedes comentan y luego ya no pueden comentar en ese capitulo y DIAG. Todos nos hacemos bolas XDD)) La actualización de los capítulos corregidos se hará cada tres días, solo por decir.**

 **¡Esto esta para gritar! XDD Así que solo aviso. Ya solo me falta que una ves corregido tenga todavía errores e.e**

 **La desgracia me persigue.**

* * *

 **Echo, creado, producido, dirigido, patrocinado, escrito y todo lo que termine en "o"  
Por Sheika 360**

 **FIN DE SEMANA EN EL HOTEL**

 **Capitulo Uno: Los pases.**

Esta es la casa smash, una mansión repleta de locos de distintos mundos y universos, habitan desde espadachines hasta niños, desde pokémones a criaturas de sexo dudoso, y hasta increíblemente princesas; fuertes damiselas guerreras y valientes. Dos de ellas las princesas Zelda y Lucina se encontraban recostadas en el sillón que estaba en la sala de la casa, junto con Samus una intelectual cazarrecompensas. Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que ...

— ¡Chicas! — Exclama una voz chillona y por la puerta entro Peach la princesa del reino champiñón asustando a sus compañeras.

— ¿Que pasa Peach? — Pregunta Lucina.

— Es que...lo que...¡Ahhhh! — Peach estaba muy emocionada que no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

— Peach di algo —decía Zelda.

— Yo la haré hablar — Samus se levanto dirigiéndole una mirada matadora a la princesa como si fuera a golpearla.

— ¡Espera! — Puso sus manos enfrente como escudo para evitar que la rubia le hiciera algo — ya me calmo.

— ¡Vamos habla!

— Bueno, lo que pasa es que conocí a alguien que tiene una amiga que tiene un primo que conoció a una chica que tiene una amiga que tiene una suegra que tiene una nieta que trabaja en un hotel — Empezó a explicar Peach con mucha emoción — El caso es que el hotel donde trabaja fue re-modelado y sera reinagurado el domingo, donde se celebrara una fiesta, hable con ella y me consiguió cuatro pases para que todas fuéramos ¡y pudiéramos asistir todo pagado!

Peach salto mientras gritaba eufórica, y después de que las demás captaran el increíble mensaje y lo procesaran la siguieron entusiasmadas.

— ¡No te creo! ¡No me la creo! — Exclamaba Samus aun brincando.

— Entonces ¿pasaremos el fin de semana en un hotel con todo pagado?— pregunto Lucina

— ¡Si! ¡mi papa me consiguió una limusina, así que nos iremos el viernes por la mañana y estaremos de vuelta en la mansión el lunes! — saltaba Peach.

— Alto — Interrumpió Samus parándose de golpe — Aun necesitamos el permiso de las manos.

— Es cierto — Dijo Zelda cabizbaja desechando toda su euforia por la ventana — y dudo que nos dejen ir

— Hay tranquilícense — Hablo Peach sonriente y despreocupada — de eso no hay problema.

— ¿A no?

— Nop, porque nosotras tenemos a una de las mejores mujeres persuadiendo gente — Peach se puso al lado de Zelda mirándola inquisitivamente.

— ¿¡Que!?, ¡no ni lo sueñen!.

— Vamos Zel — Le pidió Lucina — yo se que tu quieres — empezó a picarle el estomago — yo se que quieres.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!, y claro que quiero ir ¡pero ni loca le pido yo permiso a las manos para ir!

— _"Calmez ami, calmez" —_ Le canturrio Peach como si hablarle en otro idioma la fuera a tranquilizar — Nosotras te acompañaremos, no te preocupes.

— ¡Si! — Apoyo Samus — Y si se ponen duros, recuerda que existe la fuerza bruta.

La princesa dudo por un momento y resignada suspiro — Esta bien — Las otras chicas empezaron a brincar de la felicidad — ¡Pero me van acompañar eh!

— Si lo que digas — Ignoro Peach — ¡Ahora vamos a nuestras habitaciones y después vamos a pedirle permiso a las manos! — y con eso las chicas se retiraron.

* * *

 **Por otra parte:**

En el patio de la casa, entre su fresco pasto, el dulce aroma a flores y bajo el lindo cielo azul se encontraban unos famosos y calientes peleadores: Para ser exactos era Link, Mario, Ike y Marth

— Que día tan mas aburrido — Se quejaba el mercenario recibiendo un si de parte de sus amigos .

— Ojala pudiéramos salir aunque sea un día de esta mansión. — Añadió Link agobiado.

— ¡CHICOS! — Interrumpió uno voz masculina pero chillona. A lo lejos un ángel y un pelirrojo corrían hacia ellos mientras gritaban sus nombres.

— ¿Pit, Roy que pasa? — Pregunto Mario cuando llegaron.

— Venimos a decirles algo —. Hablo Roy mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento — Diles Pit.

— Lo que sucede, es que conocí a alguien que tiene un amigo que tiene un primo...

— Al grano — Interrumpió Ike

— Lo que sucede — Intervino el pelirrojo — Es que esa persona trabaja en un hotel, anda continua Pit.

— Aja si y el hotel...

— El hotel — Volvió a interrumpir Roy — Fue re-modelado, sigue Pit.

— Exactamente y ...

— Y este fin de semana es la re-inauguración ... ¡vamos Pit di lo que te dieron! ¡Grítalo si quieres pero dilo, anda! Vamos... dilo.

Pit espero un momento —... Okaayy, dado que es la re-inauguración...

— A Pit le dieron...— Roy iba a interrumpir pero Pit le tapo la boca.

— Me regalaron unos pases para ir a el _"Hotel Smash"_ todo pagado, ademas gracias a un contacto de Roy logramos conseguir una camioneta que nos lleve el viernes al hotel y podemos asistir el domingo a la fiesta de inauguración, prácticamente volveríamos el lunes en la mañana y quería ver si me acompañarían — Roy asintió muchas veces.

— Ir a un hotel... todos juntos ¿eso no seria muy de niñas?— Pregunto el Hylian

— Claro que no —Contra dijo Marth — yo me apunto.

— Pues claro, nada mas dicen lugar de niñas y Marth aparece — Se reía Ike mientras Marth le daba una mirada asesina.

— Chicos, calmados. _"Calme"_ — Trato de tranquilizarlos Pit — En el hotel no solo nos relajaremos, también nos divertiremos un poco al largarnos de esta mansión un rato...

— Buen punto — Pit intimido a Roy con su mirada —Ya me callo, sigue.

— Bien, no solo eso, investigue y vi imágenes del hotel; hay piscina, esta en frente de la playa, tiene sala de vídeo juegos, de billar...

— Un momento Pit, ¿acaso dijiste playa? — Pregunto Ike tratando de averiguar algo.

— Oh si — Respondió el ángel de forma maliciosa.

— ¡Hola! ¿Que hay chicos? — Dijeron un par de voces distintas. Eran Fox y Falco que habían llegado a su encuentro — ¿De que hablan?

— Hablábamos de.. — Pit iba a contestar pero rápido Ike le tapo la boca.

— Nada no hablábamos de nada —Respondió el mercenario, mientras el ángel intentaba safarce — Pit querido amigo, necesito hablar contigo — Y así Ike se lo llevo al otro lado del patio donde lo soltó.

— ¿Ike que te ocurre?.— Pregunto el Pit molesto.

— Lo que pasa es que no puedes decirles nada a Fox ni a Falco.

— ¿Como por que?

— Por que si les dices van a querer ir con nosotros, y después ya no te quedaran pases y a menos que puedas pagar un hotel tan caro como lo es el hotel Smash nadie podrá ir.

— Pero Ike, tengo OCHO pases, con ellos ya completamos y de todos modos pensaba invitarlos — Dijo un tanto irritado. Debía conseguirse amigos menos impulsivos.

— Oh, jeje amm, lo siento — Se disculpo avergonzado — Volvamos ¿quieres?

Ya que regresaron Pit tomo la palabra —Bien Fox, Falco, quería ver si no nos acompañarían este fin de semana a un hotel para divertirnos. Hay piscina, sala de vídeo juegos, playa...

— Espera — Interrumpió Fox, al parecer hoy era el día "Interrumpan a Pit" — ¿Dijiste playa?

— Oh, si — Respondió Ike sonriendo.

— ¿Que quiere decir eso? — Pregunto el príncipe Marth inocentemente.

— Nada que entiendas Marth — Dijo Ike — Cosas de hombres — Marth intento abalanzarse contra Ike pero Link lo detuvo.

— Lo que quieren decir es que habrá chicas — Respondió el Hylian.

—...En bikini — Continuo Roy — Y muchas — Termino Pit .

— No se si sea buena idea chicos — Soltó Link con duda rascándose la mejilla, pensando mas de dos veces si ir o no.

— ¡Oh, vamos amigo! — Ike se le acerco — No te hará daño relajarte y de paso aprovechar para echarte un taco de ojo ¿Que te ocurre?

— Bueno yo...— Intento contestar, pero Fox lo interrumpió. — ¿Acaso le temes ser infiel a Zelda?

Todos empezaron a reírse mientras el pobre Link estaba totalmente sonrojado — ¡Claro que no!, ella y yo solo somos amigos — Decía el Hylian pero todos seguían riéndose — De acuerdo me apunto — Se resigno.

— ¡Listo! —Sentencio Pit — ya estamos todos así que ...

— Esperen — Interrumpió Mario. Pit lo miro con cara de "Tu también ¿verdad?". - Necesitamos el permiso de las manos.

El ángel se golpeo la cabeza — Es cierto ¿ahora que haremos?

— Chicos, chicos, chicos — Intervino Roy — Por eso no se preocupen, nosotros juntos podemos convencerlos, aunque claro alguien tiene que ir a la cabeza de todo esto y yo propongo que sea nuestro querido amigo — Se acerco a Marth — La prin- digo jeje, el príncipe de Altea... ¡Marth!

* * *

Las tres rubias y la peli azul, se encontraban en frente de la puerta que daba entrada a la oficina de las manos viéndola como si se tratara de la puerta que llevaba a la desgracia.

— Bien, hagámoslo — Hablo Zelda decidida, toco tres veces y desde adentro se pudo escuchar un " _pase_ " — Es hora.

— Si... — Dudo Peach mientras jugaba con sus dedos — Sobre eso... — Samus abrió la puerta y empujo a Zelda hacia la oficina.

— " _Lo sentimos pero ni locas entraríamos ahí, ¡suerte!"_

 _—_ Que bueno que mis amigas me apoyan — Murmuro Zelda con ironía.

— Oh es usted señorita Zelda — Hablo lo que parecía ser la mano maestra de espaldas en su silla giratoria — ¿En que puedo serle útil?

— Así... buenas tardes Master Hand lo que sucede es que...— La Mano se dio la vuelta provocando que Zelda se pusiera algo nerviosa — Lo... lo que pasa...

— ¿Si?...— La mano esperaba una respuesta, pero la princesa era un costal de nervios al encontrarse sola con su superior. No importaba que fuera princesa y representante de el reino de Hyrule, una potencia rica y admirable, tampoco transcendental que en muchas ocasiones hubiera hablado ante centenares de muchedumbres con un fluidez excepcional. ¡Esa mano rasgaba cualquier merito que pudiera tener!

La princesa estaba perdida — Lo que pasa es que ... ¡las chicas y yo queríamos hablar con ustedes!

 _—¿¡QUE!? —_ Zelda abrió la puerta dejando caer a Peach Samus y Lucina en el piso cayendo una encima de la otra aplastandandose de forma bochornosa.

— Ho..o..la jeje.— Saludaron.

— Oh de acuerdo, pero mi hermano Crazy no se encuentra así que hablen solo conmigo — Las jóvenes se levantaron dirigiéndole a Zelda una mirada no muy amigable, ella solo las ignoro y se sentó. —Bien hablen.

—Bien, Master Hand — Empezó Zelda un poco mas calmada ante la presencia de sus amigas a pesar de sus miradas. — Nosotras las princesas Zelda, Peach y Lucina acompañadas de la cazarecompenzas Samus solicitamos un permiso para salir de la mansión y estar fuera este fin de semana.

— ¿Y eso a que se debe? — Pregunto interesada la mano.

— Es que a la mamá de Zelda se le descompuso la secadora y... — Samus iba a mentir pero Zelda le tapo la boca.

— No lo voy a engañar Master Hand, Peach consiguió unos pases todo pagado para ir a un hotel y solicitamos los permisos para asistir este fin de semana — Hablo muy calmada a pesar de por dentro querer vomitar debido a los nervios. Tenia que aprender a manejar la situación.

— Zelda...— Alcanzo a decir Samus entre dientes — Así no nos van a dejar.

— Lo siento chicas no las puedo dejar — Lucina, Samus y Peach se golpearon la cabeza.

— ¡POR FAVOR! — Peach empezó a implorar y llorar toda histérica intrincando ante la mano — ¡ES UN HOTEL TODO PAGADO! ¿¡SABES CADA CUANTO SE TE PRESENTA UNA OPORTUNIDAD ASÍ!?

— Lo siento... es una lastima pero...

— No necesitamos de sus disculpas — Peach dejo de gritar al escuchar las palabras de Zelda — Digo, también seria una lastima que otras personas se dieran cuenta de algo que usted no quiere que sepan ¿verdad...?

— Discúlpame pero... no... no te entiendo — Decía la mano confundida.

— Usted sabe... de cosas, imagínese el respeto que perdería la "Gran Mano Maestra" si los Smashers lo vieran en esas condiciones digamos... ¿humillantes?

— Tssssssssss auch...— Dijeron Lucina, Samus y Peach en unisono.

— Real...realmente... no... se de... que hablan — Las Smashers jamas habían visto a la mano tan nervioso.

— Tal vez — Añadió Zelda sacando su celular de color morado con la trifuerza — Esto le refresque su memoria.

— _"¡Cantando en el baño, me acuerdo de ti cantando en el baño...!"_

 _¡HUMPH!_

Master Hand se volvió un guante rojo y las chicas no paraban de carcajearse.

— Es... esta bien, ustedes ganan — Cedió. Después abrió un cajón y saco los que parecían ser cuatro formularios — Llenen estas hojas y firmenlas, después cuando se vallan a ir se las muestran a los guardias y así ellos las dejaran salir, solo... borra eso.

— Gracias, por su cooperación — Zelda con una sonrisa victoriosa tomo los permisos, luego todas se retiraron.

— _Valla -_ Pensó una vez solo _— Debo tener mas cuidado en la ducha. Mmm por cierto iré a tomar una —_ Así la mano tomo su toalla, un patito de hule junto con otros juguetes y se dispuso a bañarse — "Cantando en el baño..."

* * *

— Bingo — Dijo Zelda jugando con las formulas en sus manos.

— Eres buena siendo mala — Rió Samus —mándame el vídeo.

— ¡Chicas! — Las llamo Peach — Tenemos que prepararnos para mañana ya después harán eso.

— ¡Siii! sera mejor que nos vallamos — Y así las tres rubias y la peli azul se fueron.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos la manada de "Hombres" llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de las manos.

— Bien, Marth toca — El príncipe se acerco a la puerta obedeciendo a Ike, pero antes de llamar a la puerta escucho algo y se detuvo.

— ¿Que pasa? — Pregunto Fox — ¿no sabes tocar? Pfffff, hey Falco no sabe tocar.

— No es eso es solo que escucho algo, creo que se están bañando y ... ¿están cantando?

— Sera mejor que yo toque Marthis — Dijo Link riendo. Se acerco y toco tres veces pero nadie abrió, volvió a tocar y nada — Bueno al parecer si se están bañando.

— Mejor volvamos en un rato — Marth iba a darse la vuelta pero...

— ¡Hola chicos! — Era Crazy Hand — ¿¡Como están!? yo bien gracias, ¿Como ah estado su día? ¿que quieren? bueno ¡Adiós!

— Hey espera — Lo detuvo Mario — ¿Crazy que te pasa?

— ¿A mi?, ¡nada de nada! ¿por que? ¿Marth cuando te volviste mas niña? — El mencionado frunció el ceño.

— Crazy Hand... ¿Que es lo que tienes ahí? — Pregunto Fox al ver el vaso que traía la mano.

—¡Ah! ¿esto? ¡es café, si café y nada mas que café! ¿por que?, ¡no te doy! — Dijo la mano temblorosa.

— Wow wow wow, tranquilo — Dijo Link — ¿cuanto café has tomado?

— Mmm, como ocho o nueve ¡si como ocho o nueve!

— ¿Ocho o nueve vasos? — Pregunto asombrado Falco y hasta con cierta incomodidad.

— Ocho o nueve litros jeje esta muy muy rico. - Una gota de sudor cayo de las nucas de los peleadores.

— Chicos — Los llamo Pit — Sera mejor que llevemos a Crazy Hand con el Dr. Mario así...

— Un momento — Interrumpió Ike, pobre Pit no lo dejan terminar ni una palabra — yo hablo con el.

Los jóvenes lo miraron confundidos — ¡Hey Mano Loca! — Le hablo el mercenario.

—¿Que pasa Marth? —Ike puso cara de disgusto.

— En primera, no soy Marth pues no soy niña...— Un -¡Hey!- se escucho — Y es segundo, necesitamos un favor.

— ¿Que favor?

— Un permiso para salir de la casa este fin de semana.

— ¿Un permiso para salir de la casa? o no, no puedo hacer eso, nopo, no.

— ¿Pero como que no? — Interrumpió Fox — solo camina al escritorio, tomas ocho permisos, nos los entregas los llenamos ¡y san se acabo! fácil ¿no? se me ocurrió a mi sólito.

La mano pensó un poco — ¡Es cierto es muy muy fácil! vamos entren.

Crazy abrió la puerta y así todos pasaron. Al escuchar a Master Hand cantando trataron de no reírse pero era imposible " _Larali laralu larala pa pa pa para"._

— Tengan — Les ofreció entregándole una hoja a cada quien — Ocho permisos, los llenan y cuando vallan a salir se los dan a los guardias para que los deje salir, ahora si me disculpan ¡necesito ir al baño! — La Mano Loca abrió de golpe la puerta dejando ver a la "Temible Mano Maestra" bañándose con juguetes de hule.

— ¡Ahhhhh! — Chillo como niña la mano derecha.

— ¡Ocupado, me voy a otro baño, adiós señores y señorita! — Y con eso Crazy salio de la oficina, dejando a un Marth rojo de la rabia y a un montón de peleadores riéndose a carcajadas.

— Si que vivimos en una casa de locos — Decía Marth entre dientes mientras sacaba humo por las orejas.

Después cada quien se fue a sus habitaciones para poder llenar sus formularios y prepararse para el grandioso y alocado día de mañana...

 _ **CONTINUARA**_

* * *

 **Espero que les guste me divertí mucho asiéndolo luego publicare el siguiente capitulo por favor si leen dejen comentarios quiero ver como voy ADIOSITO**

 **17/05/17**

 **¿Me extrañan? :)...**


	2. Levantada y sentimientos encontrados

**Hola xD**

 **Como ya saben estoy haciendo one- shots y pequeños fanfics para mejorar mi dramática, gramática, ortografía, caligrafía, geografía y todo lo que termine en tica y grafía y este es uno de ellos, son historias que salen de mi cabeza así nada mas y pues bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo gracias a las personas que me han dejado comentarios me alegra que les guste, este capitulo sera de la levantada que se darán nuestros personajes así que podrían tomarlo como un extra.  
**

 **Los personajes no son míos si no de nintendo solo la historia es mía la cual sale de esta cabeza diabólica (MUAJA JA :p), si los personajes fueran míos Link y Zelda estuvieran casados, Ike y Samus estuvieran en la galaxia luchando contra alienigenas, Mario y Peach estuvieran en un crucero, Lucina Y Roy gobernarían Altea y Marth fuera madre soltera con muchos hijitos. Disfruten :D  
**

* * *

 **[[FIN DE SEMANA EN EL HOTEL]]**

 **CAPITULO DOS: LEVANTADAS Y SENTIMIENTOS ENCONTRADOS  
0.0  
.~.~.**

 **.~.~.**

 *****{~}{~}{~}*****

 **—TIRIII —** Sonaba el despertador de cierta rubia a las cinco de la madrugada.

— Calla despertador.

— **TIRIII** — Insistente como si le diera placer sonar y sonar y fastidiar y fastidiar siguió creando aquel molesto chirrido que retumbaba en los oídos de la joven.

— ¡Dije silencio! — Samus junto todas sus fuerzas y con odio lanzo el despertador hacia la puerta causando que se destrozara en mil pedazos.

El ruido fue tan fuerte que hizo que Lucina, su compañera de cuarto se despertara gritando y que se cayera de la cama.

— ¿Que paso? — Pregunto la peli azul con la cara en el piso.

— Es ese despertador — Dijo frustrada la rubia — jamás vuelvo a comprar, ni usar uno ¡me vuelven loca!

Lucina se sentó en el piso y hubo un momento de silencio — Emm, ¿Samus?

— ¿Que quieres — Le pregunto con amargura mientras se masajeaba la sien.

— Ese era mi despertador, nunca volviste a comprar uno por que dijiste que te molestaban en la mañana.

—.

—.

— Te comprare uno nuevo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la habitación de las dos princesas, las cosas eran un tanto diferentes.

Un lindo pajarito azul que era el encargado de despertar a las dos doncellas entro por la ventana. El azulejo se paro en el mueble que estaba al lado de la cama de Zelda, se aclaro la garganta y empezó a cantar una hermosa y armoniosa melodía lo suficientemente alto para que lo oyeran y así despertar como lo haría una digna delicada y refinada soberana y merecedora al trono

" _Lara la lara la lara la"_

— Arrgh ya te oí — Zelda sin querer aplasto al azulejo con su mano creyendo que era el despertador, haciendo que este se desplomara en el piso, viendo muchas estrellitas en su entorno.

— Quisiera dormir un poco mas pero tenemos que despertar — Se levanto de la cama tratando de despabilarse. Paso al lado del espejo pero decidió ignorar su reflejo, el cual le mostraba una imagen de ella con su cabello hecho un desastre. Interesada mas en el reloj, se dio cuenta que eran las cinco de la madrugada — Hump, aun quedan cosas por hacer, no quiero que se me haga tarde — Sin darse cuenta piso al pobre pajarito que a penas lograba componerse y fue a despertar a Peach quien estaba desparramada en su cama mientras roncaba.

— Pss, Peach despierta, pss Peach — Le hablo en susurro moviendola levemente, pero la princesa no reacciono — Peach — Empezó a sacudirla.

— Otro ratito mas Mario...— Mascullo entre sueños volviendo a roncar.

— Yo no soy Mario, soy Zelda — Chillo la princesa.

— Mario, amor, por favor quiero dormir un poco mas...

— ¡Peach! — Zelda grito, mientras tomo el colchón de la princesa y lo voltio con todo y rubia.

— ¡Ahhh! — Peach reacciono cuando sintió como volaba por los aires desafiando a la gravedad, pero esta hizo de las suyas cuando su cara pego contra el piso, dejandole una gran marca a la pobre. — ¡Bowser, no me comas! — Grito paniqueada hasta que vio a la joven — Oh solo eres tu, ¡Oye! ¿por que mi colchón esta volitado? ¿y por que me duele mi cara? — lo ultimo lo dijo tomando su rostro.

— Peach una preguntita, chiquita.

— ¿Que pasa?

— Tu... ¿te gusta Mario?

* * *

...

Mario, se levantaba de su cama sigilosamente para no despertar a su hermano menor Luigi, con el que compartía habitación. No le gustaba la idea de dejarlo solo e irse a un lugar paradisíaco sin avisar y mucho menos, sin él, pero tampoco le agradaba pensar que si se quedaba tenia que limpiar los desastres de su hermano debido a su "leve" torpeza, y tampoco le agradaba pensar que cuando se asustaba tenia que ayudarlo a limpiarse la ...

— ¿Cola, que hace un refresco de cola aquí? — Vio con extrañeza la lata con el liquido "prohibido" según las chicas. Dándole poca importancia y aprovechando la suerte, Mario se tomo el refresco y después entro a ducharse, estando listo unos minutos después preparado para irse. Estaba vestido sencillamente con un pantalón azul y una camiseta roja, algo tan habitual y "original en el" que seria pecado cambiar de estilo.

Con cautela pero demostrando que no tenia ni un ápice de esta, tomo sus maletas asegurándose de llevar todo lo necesario, camino a la puerta, cuando...

 **PAZ** resbalo con una patineta de quien sabe donde salio y callo de...

— ¡Cola!, no debí tomar eso, ahora por tremenda caída me duela el estomago —. Haciendo una mueca rara debido al revoltijo en su estomago, recogió sus maletas, pensando _¿Desde cuando Luigi tiene una patineta?,_ después ya listo para salir fue hacia la puerta, pero para su mala suerte...

— ¿Mario, a donde vas? — Ese.. ¡Ese mero era Luigi! el cual por tremenda caída del regordete se despertó, seguramente en ese momento maldecía mas que nunca que cierta princesa de cierto reino hongo, cocinara tan bien.

El fontanero palideció al momento de escuchar la voz de su hermano y tratando de formular una excusa creíble, comenzó a decir cosas inentendibles — _¿Demonios, que le digo?_

La mirada seria de Luigi se clavo en sus pupilas, apretó sus labios haciendo una mueca graciosa y cruzo sus bazos de forma autoritaria.— Soy zopenco, pero no idiota. ¿Crees que podrías hacer algo sin que me diera cuenta?

— Hum... ¿Que... que quieres decir?

— Ya se de tus planes, "querido hermanito"

— ¿Lo... lo sabes?

— Si... picaron — Esto último confundió a Mario — Ya descubrí que estas tras Peach, y te iras el fin de semana para preparar algo y que puedas impresionarla ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta? ¡Si se te nota!

Mario soltó un pequeño suspiro, y agradeció a las tuberías que su hermano fuera lo suficientemente despistado como para ignorar lo obvio, y confundir las cosas con su cariño hacia la princesa.

— Espera ¿que? — Sus mejillas se incendiaron en carmín, sintiendo arder su cara — No.. no es lo que crees.. yo..

— A mi no me engañas Mario, que por eso soy tu hermano, tu vete tranquilo por mi no te preocupes, estaré bien — Le dijo con una sonrisa, aún desde su cama.

Mario no quiso decir nada mas, al menos Luigi no había descubierto lo de los planes del hotel así que se fue, pero no pudo evitar pensar en Peach, la dulce y hermosa Peach...

* * *

...

En el cuarto de cierto Hylian y Espadachín, Roy terminaba de darse un baño, ya que aun que él decía que se había duchado el día anterior, la nariz de Link decía otra cosa.

— ...Y recuerda lavarte bien atrás de las orejas — Lo regañaba Link riéndose con cierto tonito maternal.

— _"Si mama"_ — _S_ e escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

Mientras tanto, Link terminaba de preparar su maleta y su persona, y para cuando Roy salio ya estaba listo, vestido con una camiseta verde, tenis del mismo color, pantalones de mezclilla y chaqueta negra.

— Valla Link, no nos vallas a dejar sin chicas — Se burlaba Roy mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla.

— Pues si no te pones listo lo voy hacer, y solo te dejare a Marth que a ese no lo quiero — Roy puso cara de desagrado, pero después la cambio por una burlona.

— Ay Link, todos sabemos que la princesa Zelda tiene un lugar guardado en tu corazoncito de duende verde.

Sus mejillas se pintaron levemente de carmín, y su semblante se torno dudativo — La verdad, ya no se que pensar, pero de todos modos ella es una princesa, nunca podría estar con alguien como yo.

Roy solo lo miro de forma picara. Sus mejillas se prendieron al recapacitar en sus palabras y el significado de estas.

— Oh, no Roy.

— ¡Oh si!

— ¡Que no!

— Claro que si Link tu lo dijiste, ella es mucho para ti, lo que significa que estas...

— No

— Loco

— ¡NO!

— ¡Por ella! — El pelirrojo no paraba de reírse.

— ¡Roy!

—Ya, me calmo, pero tranquilo amigo, es normal en nosotros los hombres que tengamos cierta debilidad con el sexo femenino, además Zelda es una chica muy linda, que va ¡hermosísima! su cabello dorado, sus ojos azules..- Explicaba Roy de boba manera.

— Ve a tu punto.

— ¿Eh...? A si, después de todo lo que pasaron, es normal que ella empezará a gustarte, pero ten cuidado, aquí hay mas de uno que se interesa por ella, hasta yo - Link lo miro como asesino — Si no te pones listo te la van a quitar.

El héroe suspiro mientras se rascaba la mejilla — Creo que tienes razón.

— ¡Ja! Entonces si te gusta, Roy uno, Link, cero ¡wujuu!

El muchacho se golpeo la frente ante su evidente estupidez —Yo solo me ahogo, en un vaso de agua.

— No eres muy buen nadador — Le dijo acompañando su comentario de unas suaves palmadas en el hombro. Link lo único que podo hacer fue reírse de sus propias desgracias acompañando a el pelirrojo en su dicha al molestarlo. Aun riendo, Link le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

— Hey, ¿y eso porque?

— Me llamaste duende verde, ahora estamos a mano.

Roy volvió a reír, cerrando el cierre de su maleta listo para bajar al patio trasero y abordar aquella camioneta que los llevaría hasta el tan anhelado hotel.

* * *

...

— ¡Zelda! — El rostro de la princesa ardía en carmín, mientras desviaba la mirada ante la reveladora pregunta. Sabiendo que no lograría engañarla, soltó un suspiro mientras se rascaba la mejilla — ¿Soy tan obvia?

— No era la palabra que buscaba.

— Es otra forma de decir que si.

—...

Ante el silencio de su amiga, Peach hizo un puchero mientras aplastaba su rostro contra una almohada. La actitud de la princesa hizo reír a Zelda, y con la intención de ayudarla tomo otro cojín para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

— Ey, no te pongas así. No es tu culpa que Mario sea tan atento y eso haya hecho que te encariñaras con el, es algo normal en nuestra naturaleza de jóvenes bipolares y enamoradizas. Ademas, a él también pareces gustarle.

— ¿Tu crees? — Pregunto Peach esperanzada.

Ella asintió convencida, llenando su corazón de alegría ante la posibilidad de que su enamorado también gustara de ella. Con energías renovadas, y una dulce princesa tarareando de alegría, comenzaron preparar sus cosas y arreglarse. Como el calor por esos lares era peor que Ganondorf cantando, tenían que llevar ropa cómoda y ligera. Por su lado Zelda vistió con una blusa de tela color azul cielo y sin mangas que caía libremente, unos baqueros blancos y zapatos del mismo color. Contenta con su estilo veraniego se paro en medio de la habitación a esperar a Peach, lista con sus dos maletas moradas.

Peach, por otra parte, llevaba un vestido color rosa palo con mangas a los codos, zapatos, lentes y bolso rosas, y su cabello atado en un coleta adornado con un moño ¿De que color? Pues nada mas y nada menos que de color... blanco.

Pero lo que mas llamo la atención de la Hyliana eran las...

— ¿Cinco maletas? Peach, solo estaremos un fin de semana no un mes. — Dijo Zelda, al ver como la princesa ni siquiera podía salir de la habitación con tantas maletas repletas de ropa y accesorios, parecía que en cualquier momento estas iban a explotar.

— Esta bien — Peach resignada, junto con Zelda empezó a sacar ropa para solo llevar la que necesitara — ¿Vestido rosa palo, o vestido rosa bajito? — Pregunto Peach mostrandole a la Hyliana dos vestidos que eran iguales, ella solo se golpeo la cabeza.

* * *

...

En la sala de la mansión, la princesa de Altea y la cazarecompensas estaban sentadas en el largo sillón blanco, mientras con poco paciencia esperaban a sus compañeras.

—¿Cuanto mas tardaran? — Se preguntaba Lucina mientras descargaba su impaciencia golpeando el piso varias veces con la punta de su pie. Unos minutos después y como si le hubieran respondido las rubias llegaron.

— ¡Buenos días! ya estamos listas — Saludo alegre Peach — No puedo creer que solo traiga tres maletas ¡nuevo récord!

— Bueno, ¿Cuando llegara la limusina? — Pregunto Samus.

— UuUuUuUuUu limusina — Murmuro Lucina con emoción.

— En unos diez minutos, quizás una hora ¡Que importa! iremos a un hotel todo pagado ¡Eso es lo importante!, así que por mientras, hay que relajarnos — Contesto Peach haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra con despreocupación. Las cuatro jóvenes se dejaron caer en el sillón y cerraron los ojos suspirando suavemente.

...

— ¿Zelda? — Escucharon que pregunto una pequeña voz.

— ¿Young Link? — Respondió al llamado la mencionada levantándose de su lugar, siendo imitada por las demás, acercándose al niño — ¿Por que estas levantado, tan temprano? — Pregunto la Hylian preocupada.

— Tenia pesadillas, y solo la leche y las galletas hacen que pueda dormir bien, así que quería ir a la cocina — decía la mini versión de Link asustado.

— Owwww — Las chicas, desarmadas ante esos ojos de cachorrito, se enternecieron haciendo que Zelda lo cargara.

— ¿Quieres que vallamos contigo? — El niño asintió mientras se abrazaba a su cuello.

— Oigan — Intervino Samus — ¿Es seguro acompañarlo? que tal que el conductor llega antes y no nos damos cuenta.

— No — Respondió Peach — Cuando él llegue, recibiré un mensaje así que ¡vamos todas a la cocina, que hay un niño al cual debemos consolar!

— Peach nadie se ha muerto — Dijo Lucina.

— Osh Lucina, siempre lo hechas a perder " _quelle horreur"_ —. Dicho y hecho, todas acompañaron al niño a la cocina, Zelda tomo galletas sirvió un vaso de leche y sentó a Young en sus piernas mientras el niño ya calmado comía.

— ¿No se ven tiernos? — Pregunto Lucina, con aire enternecida.

— ¡Si! — Respondió Peach — Parece como si fueran madre e hijo ¡es tan lindo! — Dijo lo ultimo derrochando ternura con voz ronca.

— ¿Y saben quien parece el papa? — Pregunto Samus picaramente.

—¡LINK! — Exclamaron las tres en unisono riéndose.

La cara de la Hylian se puso algo roja —¡Chicas! Young esta presente.

— Zel ¿de que hablan? — Pregunto el inocente Young.

— ¡Nada!, no te preocupes solo son cosas de mujeres — Le respondió acariciándole la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Hay, no te preocupes aquí no hay nadie — Dijo la princesa Peach de forma comprensiva — Además, yo te conté lo de Mario ahora tu cuéntanos que te pasa.

— ¿Que hay con Mario? — Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Lucina y Samus.

— ¿¡Que!? ¿Mario? ¿Quien es Mario? Nadie lo menciono, no pasa nada... jeje, nada de nada yo.. oh, oh.

— Chicas — Replico Zelda avergonzada mientras le tapaba las orejas a Link — Pero admito mis sentimientos. — Suspiro

— Pero no te pongas así, yo se que el siente lo mismo — Le dijo Lucina — y si te hace sentir mejor — Suspiro con pesar — ... a Samus le gusta Ike.

La cazarrecompenzas puso lo ojos como platos con la cara ardiendo en bochorno y furia — ¡Callate! ¡Muerdete la lengua, que eso no es cierto!

— ¡Claro que si! — Refutaba Lucina — ¡Se te nota!

— ¡Tu estas loca por Roy y no digo nada! — Las mejillas de Lucina también se incendiaron — ¡Se te nota que babeas por el cuando lo ves pelear!

—¡Chicas! — Las detuvo Peach, interponiéndose entre las miradas matadores que las féminas se dedicaban — ¡Ya cállense, parecen niñas pequeñas!

Hubo un unos segundos de silencio.

— ¡MARIO! — Gritaron Lucina y Samus a Peach, haciendola enojar, así todas empezaron a pelearse, era sorprendente que con tanto grito ningún habitante de la casa se despertara, o tenían el sueño muy pesado o simplemente les daba flojera averiguar que pasaba y les valía gorro.

— ¿Y si te llevo a tu habitación? — Murmuro Zelda a Link y él asintió.

La princesa de Hyrule cargo al mini Link, subió las escaleras y llego al cuarto que compartían él y Toon, luego lo acostó en su cama y lo arropo.

— Que descanses.

—Gracias, te veo en un rato.

— Si... Hump... sobre eso, no voy a estar. — Él la miro confundido.

— Es que saldré este fin de semana — Young se puso triste — ¡Pero volveré el lunes! y te traeré un regalo ¿Si? — El mini héroe del tiempo asintió feliz — Pero no le digas a nadie, sera nuestro secreto.

— Tranquila Zel no diré nada — Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente, se despidió pero espero unos minutos a que él se durmiera. Con una tierna sonrisa y guardando la distancia, lo admiro desde lejos, recordando a su versión adulta. Camino hacia la puerta y salio de la habitación.

Apenas dio un paso fuera de la habitación cuando se encontró cara a cara con cierta persona.

— ¡Zelda!

— ¡Link! — La mencionada se asusto al ver al Hylian levantado. — " _Hay Nayru, Nayru, Nayru ¡ya lo invoque!"_

— Zelda, Uh... ¿Que.. que haces despierta?

— Hump... es que... Young tenia pesadillas ¡Si!... Tenia pesadillas y vine a calmarlo — Rió nerviosa, mientras acariciaba un mechón de su cabello — ¿Y tu?

— ¡Oh! yo ... Uh, es que también tenia pesadillas — Dijo lo que se le vino a la mente — y fui a la cocina por galletas je je — Le sonrió.

— Oh, de acuerdo bueno yo... ya me... voy ¡Adiós! — La hylian salio del pasillo y casi volando bajo las escaleras.

— ¿Donde estabas? el conductor ya llego — Informo la cazarecompenzas

— Les cuento en el camino, ya hay gente despertándose aquí, vámonos — Todas, tomaron sus maletas y salieron, fueron a la reja y les mostraron sus permisos a los guardias, ellos les abrieron la puerta y después se subieron a la lujosa limusina negra que las esperaba, yéndose contentas al hotel.

* * *

...

Por otra parte, Link seguía estático viendo el pasillo por donde se fue la rubia — _¿Que hará cuando se de cuenta de que los chicos y yo nos fuimos?..._ ¡Los chicos! — Saliendo de su estupor, fue a buscar las maletas que aventó cuando oyó que venia alguien, y salio al patio trasero donde lo esperaban.

— ¡Link! — Lo llamo Pit, cuando llego — ¿Donde estabas? dijiste que solo irías al baño ¿Pues que comiste?

— En serio chico, ve a ver a un doctor, al parecer tienes la vejiga mas pequeña que la de una ardilla — Se burlo Ike.

El susodicho miro a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados, haciéndoles ver que sus comentarios no le había hecho gracia en lo absoluto — ¿Donde esta el auto?

— ¡Ahí viene! — Avisó Roy, haciéndole señas al conductor que manejaba la camioneta platinada para que los viera

Una ves se estaciono frente a ellos, Roy comenzó a dar saltitos emocionado, juntando sus palmas — Bien ¿como nos iremos?

— ¡Yo al frente! — Dijo rápido Fox.

— ¡No, yo al frente! — Contradijo Falco, y así empezaron a pelearse por todo el pasto hasta que se escucho que cerraron la puerta del copiloto.

— Lentos — Era Ike el cual les gano el lugar.

— Bien — Dijo Mario — Link, Marth y yo vamos atrás de los asientos del piloto y copiloto, Fox, Falco y Roy atrás de nosotros y Pit con el equipaje.

— Hay, no otra ves —Se quejo el ángel. Subieron el equipaje a la camioneta y después ellos la abordaron y así empezó su viaje al hotel Smash, mientras Pit era aplastado por las maletas y tenia la cara pegada al vidrio...

 ** _CONTINUARA_**

* * *

 **¡Termine! les informo que publicare cada semana probablemente cada viernes que es cuando normalmente no tengo clases pero si no lo hago sera en cualquier día de la semana aquí no ha pasado mucho pero en el 3ro si pasara y luego llegara el romance deseado jeje, bueno ojala les aya gustado súper gracias por dejar sus comentarios y sigan comentando quiero ver que opinan ;)**

 **(**19-06-17**)**

 **(¡Hey hola! Uhm bueno je je solo quiero decir que mil disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización de este capitulo pero es que me quede sin computadora y me moría por terminarlo, de hecho no me faltaba mucho para corregirlo pero me quede sin laptop. ¡Pero ya tengo de nuevo! de hecho intente publicarlo desde mi tocho teléfono pero ¡No podía! era un martirio por que dije que publicaría los capítulos corregidos cada tres días pero justo el día siguiente se me descompuso. Y me sentía horrible no poder publicar. Pero bueno, ahora ya tengo y espero si publicar por que en si no es demasiado trabajo. Bueno primeramente quiero agradecerle a LordFalcoX. En serio gracias por jalarme las orejas :3 me hubiera gustado publicar antes pero ya vez. Gracias :3 ¿Lordi? hahah ntc. Y por cierto, ya no habra falta que me busques cx aquí estoy y también, creo que prefiero al Halcón milenario :v es que mi mama me compro esa nave cuando era pequeña y aun la tengo :3 la amo, y me encanta admirarla junto con mi figurilla de Qui-Gon Jinn y como olvidar a ese desgraciado Yoda mecánico que hablaba y lo podías programar para que cada cierto tiempo dijera algo T-T No imaginas las pesadillas que tuve por ese juguete con el cual mi hermano me hecho a perder mi infancia XD. Bueno eso es todo por hoy. ¡Saludos!)...**


	3. La llegada

**Hola xD**

 **Como ya saben estoy haciendo one- shots y pequeños fanfics para mejorar mi dramática, gramática, ortografía, caligrafía, geografía y todo lo que termine en tica y grafía y este es uno de ellos , son historias que salen de mi cabeza así nomas bueno 3er capitulo espero que les guste.**

 **SSBB NO ES MIO SOLO LA HISTORIA QUE SALE DE MI CABEZA DEMENTE ;)**

* * *

Los hombres venían en la camioneta, ellos estaban muy tranquilos, ya llevaban media hora de camino unos estaban dormidos abrazados, ( Fox y Falco) otros admiraban el paisaje, (Link , Ike) otros no se quitaban de la cabeza que harían cuando llegaran (Roy) y alguien, venia escuchando música con audífonos mientras cantaba y "bailaba" perturbando a todos.

\- " _Te diré lo que quiero, lo que realmente realmente quiero,_

 _Entonces dime lo que quieres, que es lo que realmente realmente quieres_

 _Yo quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero realmente_

 _Realmente realmente quiero zigzaguear"_

 _-_ ¡Diosas deja de bailar como gusano, Marth! - se quejaba el Hylian.

\- ¡Por favor has que pare jamas volveré hacer algo malo, y no volveré a espiar a las chicas pero que pare! - gritaba llorando Roy.

\- ¿Espera, que espías a quienes? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo Link Mario y Ike con mirada asesina.

\- Bueno... jeje yo...

\- ¡Ya por dios solo hagan que pare! - pedía el Zorro mientras junto con Falco se retorcían en el asiento.

\- Ya me arte - Dijo Ike. Estiro su brazo desde su asiento le quito los audífonos a Marth.

\- ¡Hey! estoy escuchando algo.

\- Si pero nos estas asustando - Dijo Mario y señalo a todos quienes estaban con las manos en las orejas y llorando. - Ni siquiera se escucha la música solo tu voz... tu horrible canto - Mario hizo cara de asco.

\- Son las Space Girls con la canción de Wannabe * - dijo Marth como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

\- ¿Las Jalapeño Girls, con la canción de wanabana? - pregunto Link.

\- Si esas - a Marth se le vino una idea a la cabeza - ¡ya se! - el le quito su teléfono a Ike y después lo conecto a la radio y puso la canción a todo volumen - ¡canten con migo!.

Todos se miraron horrorizados.

 _ **5 minutos después.**_

 _\- ¡Te diré lo que quiero, lo que realmente realmente quiero,_  
 _Entonces dime lo que quieres, que es lo que realmente realmente quieres_  
 _Yo quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero, quiero realmente_  
 _Realmente realmente quiero zigzaguear_

 _Si quieres mi futuro, olvida mi pasado,_  
 _Si quieres conmigo mejor hazlo rápido_  
 _Ahora no desperdicies mi precioso tiempo,_  
 _Si lo realizas, juntos podemos estar bien !_

¿No que no? ahora todos venían cantando y bailando, hasta el conductor ( un señor calvo y contraje tipo hombres de negro) venia moviendo la cabeza al ritmo de la canción, pero claro ¿Quien puede resistirse a una canción de los 80's?

Después de un rato dejaron de cantar y todos se miraron con cara de "Esto jamas ocurrió".Paso otra media hora y Roy rompió el silencio.

\- Vamos al hotel, ya vamos a llegar - decía emocionado - chicas, playa, vídeo juegos, billar ¡Es demasiado, demasiado!.

\- Esto sera emocionante - dijo Link.

\- Oigan ¿si traen los pases verdad? - hablo Marth - No valla hacer que lleguemos y no los traigamos jeje...¿chicos? - todos pelaron los ojos como plato con tanto emoción ni siquiera les paso por la cabeza ese aspecto.

\- ¿No me digan que no los traen? - pregunto Ike. Todos empezaron a lanzarle miradas a Roy quien era el "encargado".

\- Hey no se desesperen - los tranquilizo nervioso el pelirrojo - Pit los trae.

\- Y ¿alguien puede decirnos, donde demonios esta Pit? - pregunto Falco.

\- Agbudsj - se escucho.

\- Descuiden viene cuidando el equipaje, ¿Pit traes los boletos verdad? - pregunto Roy.

\- Sgbufg - respondió el ángel con la cara aplastada.

\- Sip, dice que si los trae.

\- Uf menos mal.

* * *

Las 4 jóvenes, Zelda, Samus, Peach y Lucina iban a todo lo que da en la limusina, venían comiendo dulces, riendo, escuchando música y platicando que harían cuando llegaran.

\- ¡Hay que ir a la playa!.

\- ¡Vamos a relajarnos!.

\- ¡Necesito un bronceado!

\- ¡Chicos!.

Esas eran sus propuestas. Después de 2 horas Zelda , Peach y Samus estaban dormidas y Lucina miraba a la ventana. Luego a lo lejos pudo ver una mancha azul que se iba haciendo mas grande.

\- ¡Hey, miren! - Ella las despertó, después con el control abrió parte del techo ( el famoso quema cocos) y las 4 salieron. Pudieron sentir la fresca brisa que movía sus cabellos y el olor a agua salada y arena. Efectivamente esa mancha que vieron se hacia mas grande mostrando que era el Mar azul.

\- ¡Llegamos! - exclamo Samus.

Después de unos minutos ya se encontraban enfrente de la puerta del hotel un lugar situado exactamente enfrente del mar rodeado de muchas palmeras, el hotel era un edificio lujoso y muy grande color blanco, a leguas se notaba que tenia muchas habitaciones.

El honguito azul que conducía la limusina bajo y amablemente les abrió la puerta para que bajaran, después con ayuda de un guapo botones pelinegro vestido de rojo bajaron las maletas.

\- ¡Esto es increíble! - dijo emocionada Zelda.

\- Me pregunto - hablo Samus - ¿Como habrá sido antes?.

\- Señoritas - les llamo la atención el hongo - vendré por ustedes el lunes si les parece bien.

\- Claro - dijo Peach - yo te aviso a que hora - le sonrio.

\- De acuerdo espero que disfruten - así el honguito subió a la limusina y se fue.

\- Disculpen - les llamo el botones - Dejenme ayudarles a llevar su equipaje.

Las jóvenes se agarraron unas a otras por que sentían que se desmayarían.

\- Cl..aro jeje - dijo Lucina .El chico junto con otro joven, tomaron las maletas y entraron al hotel el cual en la entrada tenia una alfombra roja, las chicas los siguieron y se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que vieron..

El hotel por dentro era fantástico, estaba muy bien amueblado , tenia una alfombra blanca y las paredes tenían el mismo color, había un candelabro y todo brillaba, pero lo que les impresiono no solo fue eso, si no el servicio.

\- ¡Todos son hombres guapísimos! - exclamo Peach al ver que todos los botones eran hombres, sus amigas la callaron.

\- Dios, no lo puedo creer - decía Samus en forma de susurro .

\- Shhh ahí viene de nuevo - dijo Zelda al ver que el pelinegro que las ayudo se acercaba a ellas.

\- Bueno aquí esta la recepción pueden registrarse ahí, si traen boletos solo necesitan mostrárselos a la recepcionista - les sonrió.

\- Cloro... ¡digo claro! - dijo Peach.

\- Ok que disfruten de su estadía - les guiño el ojo y se marcho.

\- Si que la disfrutare Grrrr - dijo Samus.

\- Pellizquenme por que estoy en el cielo - suspiro Zelda y Lucina la pellizco - ¡Auch! ¿Por que hiciste eso?

\- Tu lo dijiste jeje.

\- Bueno, eso no importa - dijo Zelda volviendo a suspirar.

\- Ejem señoritas ¡wujuu! - les llamo la atención una voz femenina, ellas buscaron quien era y vieron que era la recepcionista.

\- ¡Hola, bienvenidas al hotel Smash, yo soy Robin a sus servicios! - dijo la chica de pelo blanco haciendo un saludo de soldado

\- Hola - saludaron.

\- ¿Podrían darnos nuestra habitación? - pregunto Zelda.

\- ¡Pero por supuestisimo que si! me imagino que traen pases ¿no? casi todos los residentes que están llegando los tienen debido a la reinaguracion.

\- Claro - Peach saco 4 pases blancos que decían hotel Smash en dorado y se los entrego a Robin .

Ella los paso por un escaner que tenia de la computadora y después su cara cambio a una de asombro y preocupación.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto la Hylian.

\- Amm.. lo que sucede es... que .. estos pases están vencidos.

\- ¿¡QUE!? - exclamaron preocupadas.

\- ¡No puede ser!

\- ¿¡Como es posible!?.

\- ¡Mi bronceado!

\- ¡No joda!

-...- La recepcionista inmediatamente empezó a carcajearse - ¡Hubieran visto sus caras! - decía mientras golpeaba el mostrador por la risa.

\- ¿Dis..disculpe? - pregunto Zelda

\- Es una broma pequeñas, su habitación es la 101 tengan sus tarjetas, un botones ya lleva sus maletas ¡Que disfruten! - les dijo Robin.

Las 4 jóvenes se quedaron paralizadas con Tic nervioso.

\- Yo la mato... - dijo Samus acercándose a la chica. Rápido las otras 3 la tomaron alertando a Robin.

\- Jeje no se preocupe - decía Zelda tratando de agarrar a Samus - si necesitamos algo la llamamos ¡Gracias!.

\- ¡Adiós! - Dijeron Peach y Lucina mientras se llevaban a Samus al ascensor.

\- ¡Esto no se queda así! - Grito Samus mientras entraban al ascensor.

\- _Diosas hay gente que es extraña y no sabe medirse, da igual -_ Penso la chica mientras volvía a sus asuntos.

* * *

\- 98, 99, 100, ¡101! sip es esta - dijo Peach al allar la habitación. Luego tomo una tarjeta la introdujo en la ranura y con un "bip" se abrió.

\- ¡Wow! - dijeron ( también Samus quien ya estaba calmada ) al ver la habitación que les toco, si que la conocida de Peach les había conseguido buena habitación. Era un cuarto muy grande había tele de plasma, un baño muy grande con 4 bañeras y dos televisiones una recamaras con 4 camas, un sillón rojo un comedor pequeño, un mini refri una ventana del tamaño de la pared y lo mejor de todo... la vista.

\- ¡Diosas la vista! - rápido Zelda corrió al balcón seguido de las otras. La vista dejaba ver el Mar y abajo la piscina podían ver el mini bar, a la gente por todas partes, las palmeras, la arena era perfecto.

\- Oigan no nos podemos quedar aquí - dijo Samus - hoy, hay que explorar para conocer el lugar y mañana nos relajaremos para el domingo prepararnos para la fiesta ¿les parece bien? - todas asintieron.

\- Bien solo hay que desempacar.

* * *

Los chicos al fin llegaron, ellos salieron de la camioneta tosiendo y ahogándose mientras del auto salia una especie de gas verde.

\- Ike ¿Que comiste? - pregunto Mario tratando de recuperar el aire.

\- ¡Yo no fui, estoy seguro de que fue Roy!. - se defendía el mercenario.

\- ¡Claro no, échenle la culpa al pelirrojo! - decía molesto el espadachín.

\- Ya tranquilícense lo bueno es que no morimos - dijo Link , Falco solo se escondió y empezó a silbar.

\- Oigan chicos - los llamo el conductor - vendré por ustedes el lunes ¿Esta bien? - todos asintieron - ¡A, por cierto! creo que deberían sacar a su amigo de la cajuela, se esta ahogando.

\- ¿Quien...? ¡Pit! - rápido Marth, Ike y Link sacaron al pobre ángel que ahora era morado.

\- Pit ¿Estas bien? - pregunto Mario al ver al ángel en el piso.

\- Eh vivido cosas horrendas, pero esta no se compara - decía Pit.

\- Ya tranquilo viejo - le ayudo el mercenario a levantarse - lo bueno es que estas bien, ahora hay que bajar las maletas - Luego de 5 minutos ya habían bajado las maletas y el conductor ya se había ido, después entraron al hotel , se sorprendieron mucho al ver lo lujoso y hermoso que era, realmente Roy y Pit tenían buenos contactos.

\- Miren - dijo Pit - tenemos que ir con la recepcionista para...

\- Si, si - interrumpió Fox - para mostrarle los pases vamos chicos ...

Los 8 jóvenes se acercaron - Hola - hablo amistosamente Pit - Tenemos pases para estar aquí tenga - Pit le entrego los 8 boletos a Robin, ella los tomo con cuidado _Tal vez el también quiere atacarme_ pensaba la chica así que los vigilaba mientras checaba los pases por el escaner.

\- Tengan, pueden pasar a su habitación, es la 103 - dijo algo seca mientras le entregaba 8 tarjetas.

\- Ok.. gracias - Pit tomo las targetas, después le acerco la mano para estrecharla en forma de despedida pero Robin pensando que la atacaría le tomo el brazo y lo trajo al mostrador haciéndole una llave.

\- ¡HAY, HAY QUITENMELA QUITENMELA! - suplicaba el ángel, los otros solo se miraron y se echaron a reír.

\- ¿¡Por que querías atacarme!? - pregunto Robin todavía haciéndole la llave.

\- ¡Yo, no te quise atacar solo te daba la mano! ¡¿acaso de donde vienes eso es una amenaza?! - respondió Pit.

Robin avergonzada lo soltó - Lo siento.

\- Ya que importa descuida .- le dijo Pit.

Los otros seguían riéndose, pero al ver que ya habían soltado a Pit se calmaron.

\- Hay Pit apenas llegamos y ya nos morimos de risa gracias por le viaje - dijo Falco.

\- Jeje perdón - dijo la chica - es que hace rato una rubia me quiso atacar y me quede a la defensiva jeje.

Ike inmediatamente se acordó de Samus _¿Acaso...? ¡No! imposible ella esta en la casa ¿Que estará haciendo?._

 _-_ No hay problema - hablo Fox - de todos modos algo le tenia que pasar a Pit .

\- Si jeje.. ¡oye!.

\- Bueno vayámonos - Dijo Mario, rejuntaron las tarjetas del piso y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Ya que la allaron, entraron y casi se les cae la baba por la habitación (la cual era muy parecida a la de las chicas) solo que esta tenia 8 camas y un refri un poco mas grande, después aventaron las maletas por ahí y se dejaron car en el sillón.

\- ¡Tengo hambre! - Dijo Link al aire.

\- igual yo - lo apoyo Ike.

\- Hay que pedir servicio a la habitación luego exploramos y mañana ya disfrutaremos del lugar ¿ok? - todos asintieron a la propuesta de Roy .

Link se adelanto y tomo el teléfono para llamar a recepción.

\- _"Recepción ¿que se le ofrece?"_

 _-_ Hola Robin soy Link uno de los chicos que venían con Pit ... al ..que le hesite la llave - Todos aguantaron la risa.

- _" ¡Ahaa! jeje si lo siento de nuevo ¿Que se les ofrece?._

\- Bueno tenemos hambre así que queremos encargar algo.

\- _"o si por supuesto, ¿Que ordenaran?_

\- Bueno traiga...- puso cara pensativa - 4 hamburguesas, 8 refrescos, un bote de helado - Mientras Link decía eso los otros asentían y se lamían los labios - 2 cajas de pizza, y pastel, bien chicos ¿ustedes que encargaran? - pregunto con inocencia el Hylian.

\- _"Oh, oh..._

 ** _CONTINUARA_**

* * *

 *** Las spice girl son un grupo de chicas de los 80s y la canción Wannabe es una de muy conocida escuchenla sale en chiken littel y es una de las favoritas desde le niñez de su servidora :D**

 **Holiwiss! que les pareció ¿Corto, creo que si demonios! he tardado mucho,? aburrido? le estoy echando mucha salsa a los tacos?.. quiero ver que piensan y como prometí paso menos de una semana en publicar por favor dejen comentarios! me ayudaría mucho y animan y también gracias a los que me han dejado, a la próxima les pongo sus nombre es que ya ocupo irme jeje bueno el prox. viernes tampoco tengo clases wujuuu amo mayo casi no hay clases! así que ese día publicare creo que solo haré 3 capítulos mas no se luego me inspiro y hago mas o hago menos ¡No se! comenten! les prometo que el siguiente capitulo sera mas largo y pasaran mas cosas CHAITO! ;)**


	4. Explorando

_Smash Bros no es mío si no de Nintendo, este capítulo lo hice escuchando "Stay The Night ft. Hayley Williams"_

* * *

Escuchen y lean 3

Las 4 muchachas salieron de su habitación listas para ir a explorar el hotel, llevaban un traje de baño y unas cuantas camisetas por si acaso, en eso vieron como chefs sirvientas y botones pasaban con varios carritos llenos de comida y entraban a la habitación 103.

\- Cielos, ¿que habrá una boda en ese cuarto o qué? - exclamo Samus, al ver como pasaban y pasaban personas con comida, desde pasteles, hamburguesas pizza, hasta fuente de chocolate.

\- Esto está más transitado que la ciudad - añadió Lucina, era tanta comida que ya le estaba dando hambre.

\- ¿Bueno nos vamos a quedar aquí? ¿Viendo cómo las personas de la 103 se atragantan de comida? ¿O nos vamos? este hotel necesita ser explorado por nosotras y no pienso desperdiciarlo - intervino Peach.

\- Vayámonos - dijo rápido Zelda - esto me recuerda a los chicos...

\- ¡VAYÁMONOS!

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa Smash todos se preguntaban donde era que los mujeres además de Fox, Falco, Link, Ike, Marth Mario, Pit y Roy se habían metido.

\- Es muy extraño que no estén - Dijo Popo, de manera pensativa

\- Lo sé, es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado - menciono Kirby levantando sus ... em.. ¿Manos?

\- Hablando de tragar – intervino Nana - ¿No te los habrás tragado tu Kirby?

La bola rosa miraba para todos lados - No... eso creo, la verdad no lo sé.

\- ¡Probablemente Kirby se los trago! - Grito Popo asustado, aventándose a los brazos de su hermana, para que lo protegiera, esta solo frunció el ceño molesta de la cobardía de su hermano y lo dejo caer al piso.

\- ¡Compórtate como un hombre!

\- Solo hay una manera de saber si Kirby se los comió - Toon Link empezó a acercarse lentamente a la bolo rosa preparando su espada, alertándolo.

\- Tony... cui..cuidado con eso puedes cor..tar a alguien... Oh oh – Kirby salió corriendo mientras Toon lo perseguía.

\- ¡No huyas cobarde! - gritaba el niño todo sádico

Por el otro lado de la casa:

\- Nadie los ha visto en toda la mañana - decía Sonic - ya recorrí toda la casa y no están.

\- ¿Ya buscaste en sus cuartos? - pregunto Red, Sonic asintió - ¿En el baño?.

\- Ya.

\- En el patio

\- Un millón de veces.

\- ¿En el escondite de Roy?

\- ¿En el que..?.

\- Olvídalo, pues si no están no están - dijo resignado - Es raro.

\- Más raro que ellos no - interrumpió Lucario - lo mejor será que les informemos a las manos de esto.

El muchacho, el erizo y el Pokemon se dirigieron a la oficina del par de hermanos, una oficina que se encontraba en el segundo piso de la mansión, al fondo del pasillo, lleno de cuadros de estas. Sonic se acercó y toco a la puerta.

\- _"Adelante"._

Los 3 entraron y vieron a la mano Maestra en su escritorio y a la mano Loca sentada en un sillón que estaba al lado.

\- Buenos días - hablo Master Hand - pueden pasar. - Los tres entraron en la amplia oficina el entrenador pokemon y Sonic se sentaron en las dos sillas del frente mientras Lucario se ponía atrás de ellas.

\- ¿Bueno jóvenes? ¿Qué se les ofrece? - Pregunto cortésmente la mano como de costumbre.\

\- Es que al parecer hay un problema - comenzó diciendo Sonic - y queremos comunicárselos.

-¿¡Chisme?! - La mano loca se levantó rápidamente de su cómodo sillón a la velocidad de la luz, de un solo empujón tiro a la mano maestra de su silla tomando su lugar.

\- ¿Qué clase de problema? - cuestiono la mano interesada en el tema.

\- No importa que sea pueden decírnoslo - añadió la mano Maestra mientras se levantaba del piso y se sacudía con sus pulgares, a la misma vez dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche a su hermano.

\- Lo que pasa es que nos hemos preocupado pues varios de nuestros compañeros han desaparecido, y no los encontramos - dijo Lucario con un poco de preocupación, lo más probable era que se habían escapado de la casa, conociendo a los chicos eso es normal seguramente Ike y Roy los habían obligado y Marth los siguió para verificar que no hicieran nada estúpido, además para no tener que aguantar los "Insultos inofensivos" de sus amigos.

Sin embargo las muchachas, eso era otra cosa, ellas no son de desaparecer así como así, no solo les preocupaban por su bienestar ya que era las únicas chicas la casa, y no querían que gracias a esos ineptos se murieran las únicas personas que podían controlar a una casa llena de "Machos peludos, hechos y derechos" con sus encantos, sino que también se preocupaban de que las manos fueran a enterarse por su propia cuenta y ellos pagaran las consecuencias.

\- ¡Ahaaa eso! - exclamo la mano sentada en la silla quitándole importancia al asunto - han salido con permiso, no se preocupen están bien.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que las chicas tenían permiso para salir? - pregunto la otra mano confundida ¿Acaso Zelda lo había chantajeado para nada? Se sentía usado tan solo de pensar en eso.

\- ¿Chicas? ¿Cuáles chicas?, los que me pidieron permiso fueron los amigos del príncipe que es princesa - Esto último todos lograron captarlo obviamente era Marth el mencionado.

\- ¿!Le diste permiso a esos demonios de salir de la casa!? - preguntó la mano derecha claramente asustado y preocupado, no por el bienestar de esos diablillos si no por lo que eran capaces de hacer. - ¿¡Acaso no recuerdas la última vez que esa manada de ocho salieron de esta casa!? ¡Solo te recordare que todavía no terminan de reconstruirme el trasero y que todavía me falta pagar media Fianza, si no es que me llevan preso embargan esta casa!

\- Tranquilo - le hablo la otra mano con algo de nerviosismo, aunque no lo pareciera la mano maestra podría llegar hacer alguien casi asesino cuando lo sacaban de sus casillas.

\- Ya, Ustedes, vallan y díganle a todos que no hay problema que ellos están bien, eso creo – dijo dudativo la mano maestra.

\- Amm oye - le hablo la otra mano que estaba en la ventana - ¿qué pasa si te digo que un hombre viejo calvo con traje negro y cara de "Estas jodido" este tocando en la estrada?

\- ¡Demonios!, dijo que me esperaría, ese desgraciado embargador, si pregunta yo no estoy - Master se escondió en su escritorio lo cual era inútil teniendo en cuenta se "Físico" hasta levantaba el mismo escritorio.

\- ¿De acuerdo? - Los tres que estaban sentados se levantaron de inmediato mientras retrocedían hacia la puerta teniendo la vista a fija en la mano.

\- _"¡Mano cobarde sal rápido!" -_ Llamo el embargador desde la entrada.

\- ¡Rayos...!

* * *

\- ¡Piedad...! - pedía un ángel con la barriga llena.

\- ¿para qué? - pregunto un Roy sumamente débil después de haberse comido 5 hamburguesas y un pastel entero.

\- Para que me den fuerzas para poder terminar este hotdog - Pit se trataba de levantar, hasta que pudo conseguir darle la última mordida, con cara de satisfacción.

\- Me enorgulleces - le dijo el pelirrojo limpiándose una lagrima mientras trataba de darle palmaditas en la espalda - Este es mi muchacho.

\- ¡No debí comer tanto! - grito Fox tirado junto con Falco aun lado del sillón.

\- Yo tampoco - respondió Ike desde el baño mientras en el piso sujetaba el retrete como si su vida dependiera de ello y vomitaba sin parar.

\- ¡Mama Mia! - exclamo el fontanero también con estómago lleno, era increíble lo que estos podían llegar hacer o comer.

\- Yo les dije no coman tanto - regaño el príncipe mientras cruzado de piernas y brazos los miraba de forma desaprobatoria, se notaba que al menos él era un poco más consiente que sus amigos.

\- Pues claro, como a ti lo único que te interesa es mantener la figura, te cuidas - Dijo Ike , mientras volvía a vomitar.

\- Ignorare eso – respondió Marth con el ceño fruncido - ahora alguien por favor revise si Link todavía está vivo.

Todos a duras penas posaron su vista hacia el cuerpo casi muerto de Link, quien estaba tirado aun lado de Ike.

\- Link - el mercenario empezó a zarandearlo - Link... - este no se movía para nada. - Creo que si se murió, bueno uno menos – dijo el espadachín.

El joven héroe se movió, soltando un suspiro mientras reía.

\- No todavía está vivo - dijo el ave azul - pero quien sabe con qué está soñando para que este así.

 _"En los sueños de Link."_

 _\- ¡Yo nunca las dejare queridas hamburguesas! - decía Link mientras estaba en un campo lleno de hamburguesas._

 _\- ¡Nosotros tampoco!_

 _En eso el cielo azul y despejado se tornó oscuro y gris aqueo, para cuando el héroe voltio a todos lados no había ni un rastro de hamburguesas solo una gran luz azul que se asomaba por el horizonte._

 _\- Link..._

 _El abrió los ojos como platos, conocería esa voz chillona donde fuera, esa voz que lo atormento durante todo su viaje por el reino, una voz que recordaba en sus peores pesadillas, esa voz y esas palabras que lo perseguían y tan solo de volverlas a oír se le puso la piel de gallina._

 _\- No..._

 _\- Ey Link, escucha..._

 _\- ¡No!_

 _\- ¡Ey escucha!, ey escucha ey escucha ey escucha ey escucha ey escucha es escucha ey escucha._

 _\- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!_

 _Fuera de la pesadilla de Link_

 _-_ Oh, pobre Link al parecer ya está teniendo pesadillas al comer tanto - comento Marth al ver como la cara de Link cambiaba a una de desagrado y horror.

\- Yo creo que la expedición la dejamos para mañana ¿quién me apoya? - propuso Fox.

\- Oh vamos, yo no desperdiciare un día de este hotel solo porque ustedes comieron demasiado - contradijo el mercenario mientras se limpiaba los restos de vomito de la cara.

\- Ike tiene razón - intervino Pit mientras trataba de levantarse - luche demasiado como para desperdiciar un día.

\- Bien el que quiera venir con nosotros que venga el que no que se quede holgazaneando - Marth se levantó ante las palabras de Ike - ¿Nada más?.

Ninguno se levantó.

\- A no tu Roy vienes conmigo - el ángel trato de levantarlo pero casi no podía

\- Hay no Pit, ángel de quien sabe cuál diosa estoy muy lleno - renegaba el espadachín.

\- debes... venir, por las chi...cas - Roy como rayo se levantó como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

\- Vamos - al pelirrojo se le notaban que sus ojos brillaban con picaría y una chispa se encendía.

\- Yo también voy - oyeron que dijo una voz, todos voltearon al piso y vieron a Link arrastrándose por todo el cuarto hasta llegar a ellos, luego como pudo se levantó.

\- De acuerdo nadie más, ¡Larguémonos!...

* * *

\- Hola, joven, gua...po mus...culoso - le hablo Peach con una sonrisa medio tonta a un el botones que las había estado ayudando hace un rato, el cual pasaba por ahí, "por casualidad".

\- Díganme - dijo con una brillante sonrisa que casi las deja ciegas.

\- Queremos encontrar el Spa ¿Puedes ayudarnos? - dijo Zelda la cual estaba un poco más consiente y menos embobada con el chico.

\- Por supuesto síganme - Las chicas obedecieron empezando a seguirlo.

Entraron en el elevador, el cual estaba vacío, el muchacho estaba sumamente tranquilo, pero las jóvenes estaban casi en encima de él, bueno sin el casi. Peach acariciaba su cabello Samus le hacía ojitos Lucina piojito y Zelda lo apreciaba con ojos brillantes.

\- Oye nunca nos dijiste tu nombre - hablo Samus pestañeando excesivamente.

\- Es cierto, mi nombre es Jonatán, pero todos me dicen Johnny - respondió el chico con una sonrisa, volviéndolas a derretir como paleta al sol.

\- ¿Y ustedes? - les pregunto curioso.

\- Zelda

\- Samus

\- Lucina.

-.

Todas miraban a Peach para que se presentara pero esta solo observaba embobada al joven, hasta que Samus le dio un codazo, haciendo que callera de las nubes, pero aun así parecía mas perdida que nada -...¿Cómo me llamo?- les pregunto a sus amigas ya que no lo recordaba - ¡Así! Peach - le contesto coqueta la princesa.

\- Provenimos de la casa Smash, así que no te metas con nosotras, somos maaaalaaas - revelo Samus de forma picara mientras salían de elevador.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto Johnny muy sorprendido - sabía que no eran de por estos rumbos, pues muchachas tan bonitas como ustedes no se ven por aquí, pero jamás me imagine que fueran de la casa más ruda de todas, ustedes si que deben saber pelear, me impactan.

Todas se sonrojaron mucho.

\- ¿Piensas que somos bonitas? - pregunto Zelda con un brillo en los ojos.

\- Demasiado - le contesto haciendo que todas agacharan la cabeza avergonzada y apenadas - Bien aquí estamos - dijo el joven señalando a la gigantesca puerta de color blanco y dorado, tenía unas letras que decían "El spa Smash, el mejor de la ciudad y el que pueda encontrar".

\- Lindo slogan - dijo Samus quitándole importancia.

\- Bueno aquí están, las dejo para que disfruten - dijo el pelinegro de ojos cafés, listo para irse.

\- ¡Espera! - gritaron las cuatro al mismo tiempo, para que no se fuera.

\- ¿Que más se les ofrece? – Pregunto amablemente el joven.

No tenían ni idea solo le hablaron para que no se fuera, pero más que nada había sido un impulso, ni siquiera sabían por qué.

\- A...bue...bueno… am…

\- Es…que am…

\- Yo… bueno… tu di…go

\- ¡Pollo, frito! - Grito Samus al azar.

-¿¡Que!? - sus compañeras la miraron de forma curiosa e interrogativas.

\- Si jeje... que para cuando salgamos de aquí en... un par de horas ¿Po...podrían llevarnos pollo frito a la habitación 101? - pregunto medio tonta sin saber que decir la cazrrecompensas.

\- Claro - dijo algo extrañado el joven, para después retirarse.

\- ¿En qué pensabas? - le preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Que querían que hiciera? dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

\- Bueno ya no importa mejor entremos - dijo Lucina.

Las jóvenes entraron al inmenso Spa.

Se quedaron con la boca abierta, era un Spa de lujo, casi todo el piso era una inmensa piscina separada por varias secciones de las cuales un par de ellas estaban llenas de agua burbujeante, en una de las piscinas había cuatro sillas, si te sentabas esto, permitía que el agua te llegara al estómago.

El lugar estaba perfectamente iluminado con luces blancas.

El reflejo del agua se marcaba en las paredes color claro y en sus columnas de mármol, al igual que se reflejaban en el techo el cual era transparente.

Todo era realmente hermoso, al final había varias puertas, las cuales decían "masajes" "vestidores" y una "sauna"

\- ¡Esto es Increíble! - Exclamo Samus impresionada, por el maravilloso lugar.

\- Creo que si se esmeraron en remodelarlo - dijo Zelda en schock.

Todas asintieron.

\- ¡Hola! - las saludo una voz femenina.

Todas se giraron y vieron a la portadora de esa voz que era nada más y nada menos que Robín vestida con un uniforme blanco, que consistía en tenis blancos, unos shorts cortos y una camiseta de cuello del mismo color.

Las cuatro chicas soltaron un gritito de sorpresa, no se esperaban encontrar a esa chica allí.

\- Robín, tu... ¿tú no eras la recepcionista? - pregunto algo espantada Lucina.

\- Si pero también soy la encargada del Spa - dijo sonriente.

\- De acuerdo - hablo Samus, todavía estaba algo resentida por el susto que les hizo pasar pero, aun así no pasó nada.

\- Bueno, les muestro el lugar - dijo eufórica la chica.

Caminaron un poco pasando la piscina.

\- Esta es una piscina separada por varias partes, esta - dijo señalando una pequeña parte – contiene agua burbujeante la cual relaja los músculos, dado el calor solo una parte de ella está funcionando dado el calor que hace, esta parte - dijo señalando toda la demás - contiene agua a temperatura ambiente, para que puedan disfrutarla sin tener que estar sufriendo de frio.

Las jóvenes admiraban el lugar.

\- Esas sillas que ven allá, son sillas vibratorias, mientras estas en el agua te dan un pequeño masaje. Ahora síganme por aquí - caminaron y llegaron a unos de los pasillos pasando por una columna. - Como pueden ver aquí hay varias puertas, la mayoría de ellas son salas de masajes y vestidores pero solo hay una especial - menciono la peliblanca abriendo la puerta que decía "Sauna".

En ese momento un aire de vapor caliente las inundo.

\- Fantástico - exclamo Peach.

\- Bien ¿qué les parece?- pregunto la joven.

\- Fascinante - dijeron en unísono.

\- Perfecto, las dejo disfruten - y la joven paso a retirarse.

Las cuatro peleadoras entraron a los vestidores y se cambiaron.

Samus por un traje de baño de una pieza, negro de tirantes delgados y sin espalda.

Peach, por uno de dos piezas rosa palo y unos cuantos detalles rojos.

Lucina por uno más cómodo a su gusto, era uno azul de una pieza sencillo con un pequeño prendedor a un lado de color azul zafiro.

-¡Vamos Zel sal de ahí! - grito Peach tocando bruscamente la puerta - ¡Ponte el traje y sal!

\- ¡Es que el traje que me diste no es de mi estilo! - respondió desde la puerta.

\- ¡Sales o te saco! Así de fácil – Peach aunque no lo parecieras "a veces" podía ser algo brusca, o bipolar.

\- De acuerdo - respondió de mala gana la princesa dándose por vencida y saliendo.

Ella llevaba un traje de una pieza blanco, el traje tenía unas aberturas a los lados dejando ver parte de su cintura, se moldeaba perfectamente a la delgado y curveada figura de la princesa.

\- ¡Por Master Hand en tanga! - Grito Samus - te vez genial.

La princesa solo se sonrojo más, ese tipo de trajes no eran de su estilo, pero no le quedaba de otra.

\- Bueno vamos a la Piscina - dijo Lucina.

Las cuatro jóvenes se dirigieron a la piscina y se sentaron en las sillas las cuales ante el contacto empezaron a vibrar.

\- Esto es vida - dijo Peach, recibiendo un "Si" de parte de sus compañeras.

\- ¿Oigan y como se les hace Johnny? - pregunto curioso y picara Samus.

\- Es guapísimo.

\- Muy amable.

\- Perfecto.

\- ¿Así? ¿Y que sucedió con sus novios y comprometidos, princesas golosas? - pregunto Samus - ¿Dime Lucina que diría tu hermano si se da cuenta de que estás pensando en esas cosas?

\- A mi "hermano" no debe de importarle, Marth debe concentrarse en otras cosas como en chicas, no en su apariencia, porque siento que en poco tiempo, lo voy a ver rondando por ahí con vestido y pidiéndome maquillaje - dijo negando con la cabeza - además no tiene por qué enterarse ¿verdad? - le pregunto a Samus.

\- Si, si pero aun no me responden. A ver mmm Zelda, ¿sigues enamorada de Link?

La princesa se aclaró la garganta - Obvio si - dijo ruborizada.

\- ¿Y tú Peach?

\- ¡A mí no me gusta Link! - dijo Peach alarmada - ¡...yo quiero a Mario!

\- Eso confirma todo - dijo volteando los ojos la cazarrecompensas, para después mirar a Lucina.

\- Si, si quiero a Roy - respondió.

\- ¿Y entonces por que andan de voladas con Johnny? ¿Quieren tener una aventurilla o qué? – pregunto con picaría y de forma posesiva

\- ¡Samus!

\- Ya ya me calmo, es que él es taaaan Lindo.

\- ¿A si? ¿Y qué me dices de Ike? - pregunto la Hylian.

\- Él es más Lindo .. - respondió como en un trance sin querer la rubia, al darse cuenta lo que dijo se ruborizo en extremo, haciendo que sus amigas suelten una carcajada sonora.

\- Demonios.

Después de muchas horas salieron, de la piscina dijeron que dejarían el sauna para después ahora tomarían un masaje.

\- Por aquí - decía el joven pelirrojo, mientras las hacía pasar al cuarto de masaje, había cuatro camas y un baño para desvestirse además estaba lleno de productos para el cuidado y cosas así ellas se despojaron de los trajes para quedar en toalla y así los jóvenes pudieran masajearlas.

Empezaron a utilizar cremas, y algas para darles un masaje digno de dioses.

\- Diosas, por Nayru - decía Zelda mientras el muchacho castaño le masajeaba los pies.

\- ¿Podría ser mejor? - pregunto Samus, en eso un muchacho llego y le entrego, un plato con nieve de pistache, la favorita de la cazarrecompensas- ¿Alguien podría traerme un millón de dólares? ¿No? ¿Nadie?

\- ¡Si por mi fuera me quedaría aquí para siempre! - dijo Lucina - ¿Verdad chicos? - le pregunto a los masajeadores.

\- Por supuesto...

* * *

 **COMENTARIOS**

 _OK! MIL DISCULPAS POR EL MES SIN PUBLICAR TENIA QUE ACLARAR MIS IDEAS._

 _Ya tengo prácticamente todo, solo falta plasmarlo, la parte que sigue, será muy divertida, are sufrir a nuestros muchachos, pero para no hacer Spoilers no les digo nada mas xD_

 _Al parecer mi historia le está gustando a varios así que como pueden ver me esforcé más en este capítulo o eso pienso yo, por ejemplo en mis faltas ortográficas díganme si mejore o no, publicare muy pronto no se preocupen y también les invito a leer mi nueva historia, espero que también les guste:_

 _También_ _recuerden que como cumplo 14 este junio 15 publicare un one shot o eso espero y actualizare todo espero y les guste :D_

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **Twilight Mary**

 **TP-Sakana**

 **princesa 86**

 **Klaus**

 **Grizelink**

 **Jannis301**

 **ZarcortFan25**

 **Guest**

 **Yelai**

 **Gracias por leer 3**


	5. Esto es guerra: Parte uno

_Smash Bros no es mío si no de Nintendo *-*_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:**

 **Esto es guerra; Parte uno.**

* * *

 **-** Vamos dense prisa - decía el Hylian mientras caminaban por un gran pasillo, hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta dorada.

\- ¿A dónde nos llevas? – preguntó el mercenario confundido.

\- No se preocupen, no los llevare a un lugar malo confíen en mi ¿o acaso no confían en mí?

\- Pues… - todos desviaron la mirada.

Haciendo caso omiso a la desconfianza de sus amigos, con toda la confianza del mundo Link abrió la gran puerta

Su asombro fue mutuo, pues se encontraban en un gran lugar, un lugar muy hermoso con ambiente pacifico, a simple vista se miraba que era un lugar caro, lo bueno es que ellos venían de a gratis (prácticamente colados) el lugar poseía grandes columnas con varias piscinas y puertas.

\- ¡El Spa! - exclamo Marth con brillo en los ojos, a él le encantaban estas cosas ¡Que sorpresa no!

Estaban tan centrados mirando el lugar que no se dieron cuenta que alguien se acercaba a ellos.

\- ¡Buenos días!- se escuchó que les dijo una voz masculina.

Los otros dieron un brinco del susto, ¿Acaso en ese lugar era normal aparecer de la nada?

\- Tranquilos no muerdo - los tranquilizo - Soy Rob, mucho gusto y ayudo aquí en el spa - les sonrió, DEMASIADO diría yo.

\- Espera… - Pit se le acerco con desconfianza, mientras con los ojos entrecerrados lo miraba de todos lados - Me resultas… familiar.

\- Ahaaa creo que ya sé por qué, tengo una hermana gemela que trabaja aquí se llama Robin ¿Acaso la vieron?

\- ¡Ahhaaaaa! - Pit soltó un grito de niña y se lanzó a los brazos de Ike - ¡Cuantos más de ustedes demonios hay! ¿Acaso también tú me quieres arrancar el brazo?

\- Pit si no te bajas ahora mismo, yo mismo te lo arrancare - le advirtió Ike con mirada fulminante.

\- ¿Pero y si me hace daño? -

El peli azul no se hizo esperar y lo soltó haciendo que este se desplomara en el piso frio.

\- Auch.

\- Jeje lamento lo que hizo mi hermana – se disculpó Rob rascándose la nuca - pero descuida yo no te hare nada pueden confiar en mí. Pero bueno ¿Qué se les ofrece?

\- Queremos relajarnos un poco ¿que nos recomienda? - hablo Link.

Rob pensó un poco - ¡Ya se! vengan conmigo - Los guio por el Spa, mientras caminaban les mostraba algo del bello y relájate lugar, podías sacarle mucho provecho a un lugar así, llegaron al final del pasillo, enfrente se encontraban a una puerta que decía "Sauna" - Bien tomen una de esas toallas - les recomendó Rob señalando un puñado de toallas dobladas que habían en una mesa. Cada quien tomo una de las blancas toallas, sintiendo su suavidad y olor a flores.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó Roy.

\- Pues que más ¡DESVISTANSE!

-.

-.

\- ¡¿QUUUEEEEEEE?!

\- Este salió desviado - dijo Link escondiéndose atrás de Marth - tu habla con el Marth, tu si entiendes "su lenguaje' - Marth lo miro de forma asesina.

\- ¡¿Que!? ¡No! no me malentiendan, además desde lejos se mira su... ejem desvió - dijo Rob Marth casi lo asesina con la mirada haciendo que este se retractara de sus palabras - me refiero a que se desvistan en los vestidores - aclaro ruborizado.

\- ¡Ahaaaaaaa! - Y así lo hicieron. Cada quien entro a uno de los pequeños cuartos donde se despojaron de sus ropas, quedaron en calzones prácticamente.

\- Jajajajaja ¿Tanto así adoras a tu diosa Palutena Pit? - le preguntó Roy observando al ángel.

\- ¿Pero por qué...? - Se vio así mismo y al notarlo se sonrojo notoriamente.

\- JAJAJAJAJAJ - ¡SE ECHARON A REIR TODOS!

¿Pero díganme? ¿Quién no se reiría del ángel al ver sus calzoncillos con la cara de la mismísima diosa Palutena?

Dejando atrás eso, en filita salieron envueltos en sus toallas, Rob los esperaba afuera.

\- Bueno ahora entren aquí - les abrió la puerta de al lado y en ese instante una gran cantidad de vapor salió de la sala haciendo que sus cabellos se mecieran - Bien esto para los que no lo conozcan es un sauna, siéntense en esas bancas y dentro de una hora salen verán que se relajaran, los veo luego - y después el albino se fue.

Con esas palabras y con desconfianza los cinco chicos entraron en el cuarto.

Pit Ike Link y Roy se sentaron en las bancas que por su cara eran muy cómodas, pero Marth se mantuvo de Pie.

\- ¿Qué esperas una invitación real? Siéntate - le dijo el mercenario.

\- Es que miles de personas se han sentado ahí y ustedes ¡como si nada! ¿Saben cuántas bacterias hay ahí?

\- ¡SIENTATE! - le gritaron todos, este hizo caso rápidamente.

\- La pasare muy mal...

 ** _5 minutos después._**

\- ¡Hay que bien la estoy pasando! - decía Marth mientras estaba tirado en toda la banca.

\- Si... - le respondieron los otros completamente relajados, hasta parecían borrachos.

\- Link que buena id... - iba a decir Pit pero Roy lo interrumpió.

\- Que buena idea tuviste Link.

\- Gracias eres el primero en agradecérmelo - le respondió con una sonrisa tonta ladeando la cabeza.

\- Yeii.

En eso la puerta se abrió dejando escapar algo de la ráfaga de vapor que había en el cuarto.

En efecto alguien estaba entrando, o trataba de entrar, solo vieron a una increíble panza tratando de pasar por la puerta pero esta no podía, escuchaban como alguien lo empuja pero este era demasiado grande y gordo como para entrar.

\- Un poco más – Esa voz parecía ser de Rob - ¡Listo!

El hombre, de milagro logro entrar, era alguien demasiado grande y gordo, envuelto en varias toallas pues una no le alcanzaría, podían ver sus lonjas llenas de grasa bajar como si fueran escalones, sus ojos no podían verse pues era tanta grasa que los tapaba, el hombre era de pelo negro el cual lo traía amarrado en un coleta, mantenía una risa macabra en su rostro, picara y hasta... perversa.

\- Hola, muchachos - Saludo el hombre.

Los cuatro chicos se recorrieron lo más que pudieron con tal de darle espacio al gran hombre, a excepción de Marth quien estaba atolondrado en la banca.

\- Ho..la - logro articular Ike.

Pero el lugar era tan estrecho que apenas pudieron recorrerse y el único espacio que quedaba era el de Marth pero él estaba ocupando toda la banca.

\- Hola, ¿Puedes darme lugar? - le preguntó amablemente el hombre, pero Marth estaba tan relajado que apenas lo voltio a ver.

\- ¡Por dios! ¿Qué hace aquí la ballena de liberen a Wili? - Marth tenía una sonrisa destartalada y boba.

\- ¿Que?, disculpa no te entiendo.

\- Pues si ¿No te has visto en el espejo? ¡Ahaa ya se! ¡es que como eres Taaaaan gordo no te alcanzas a ver jijiji!

\- ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!

\- Hay no te esponjes, o si no te pondrás mas llenito señora Puf - estaba acabado.

\- Ike ¿No crees que debamos hacer... algo?, esto no se mira nada bien - le susurro Link al mercenario.

\- ¿Etas Loco? ¡Esto está para verse!

Mientras tanto la ballena, digo el mastodonte ¡perdón!, el hombre estaba perdiendo toda la paciencia que tenía - ¡No pienso tolerarte mujercita!

\- Oye oye Shhhhhh - le silencio el peli azul - no grites que recuerda, hacer corajes cuando estas embarazado le hace mal al niño - le reprocho.

\- ¡¿qué insinúas?! - realmente esto se mira muy muy mal.

\- Pues ¿Qué más? ¡Que tienes quintillizos! ¿No lo sabias? Ups perdón por decirte el secreto ¡Sorpresa!-

\- Asta- aquí- llegaste - No hubo que decir más palabras. Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta, se podría decir que hasta con la canción de opera incluida, el hombre se volteaba, Roy se tapaba los ojos, Pit ponía cara de asco, Ike se echaba a reír y Link casi vomitaba, vieron con sus propios ojos algo que les perturbaría la vida y que más de una vez querrían borrar de su memoria vieron...: Como el hombre se sentaba en la cabeza Marth.

\- ¡AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - chillo como niña el peli azul.

* * *

Ya había pasado la hora y los cinco chicos ya habían salido de la sala.

\- Me siento... me siento… violado - Marth, tenía cara de traumado mientras estaba sentado en una silla, afuera del cuarto, Ike y Link estaban hincados viéndolo.

\- Ya tranquilo, trata de calmarte - le dijo Ike.

\- Calmarme ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?! Mientras estaba ahí, he visto cosas que no deben ni mencionarse.

\- Ya, ya, Pit y Roy fueron por nuestras ropas en unos momento vienen y nos iremos de aquí amigo, aunque creo que de ahora en adelante la pensaras mejor antes de decirle ballena a alguien - Ike no pudo evitar aguantar una risa al recordar la escena, el mencionado solo lo fulmino con la mirada.

En ese momento Roy y Pit aparecieron, pero en vez de traer las ropas venían con las manos vacías.

\- ¿Y las cosas? ¿Por qué no las traen? - preguntó Ike.

\- Emmmm... no están - dejo ir Roy

\- ¡¿QUE?!

\- Cuando llegamos unos niños diabólicos las estaban tomando y antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo se las llevaron - termino Pit (¡ALELUYA TERMINO!)

¿En serio? ¡¿EN SERIO?! ¡Bah!, lo que les faltaba, ahora tenían que lidiar con un Marth traumado (Por culpa de Rob, el trae algo entre manos -_-) y con un par de mocosos que se habían llevado sus cosas, que día en el hotel ¿no?

\- ¿Y cómo eran esos niños? – quiso saber Ike.

\- Eran... ¡Esos! - señaló Roy. Se viraron y vieron a un par de niños uno castaño y otro peli negro, sus miradas eran desafiantes y sus sonrisas eran burlonas mientras mecían sus prendas y pertenecías en el aire.

\- ¿Quieren esto? – les desafío el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

Link se acercó y se hincó un poco para estar la altura de los niños - Hola niños - saludo amablemente él era "experto" en niños pues siempre trataba con ellos en la casa, como con Tony y Young, Zelda siempre se los encargaba para que no cometieran ninguna travesura, (lo que siempre terminaba pasando) así que sería "fácil" - ¿Cómo están? ¿Bien? Yo sé que sí, buenos chicos, buenos chicos.

\- ¿Qué crees que somos perros?

\- Emmm, ¿Podrían devolvernos nuestras ropas? – No quería responder a eso, considerando que se llevaron las cosas… y eso es lo que normalmente hacen ellos xD.

\- Emmm... no, ahora nos pertenecen así que ¡MUERETE!

El Hylian los observo con los ojos entre cerrados, él era muy paciente y pacífico nunca resolvía las cosas con violencia así que haría lo más razonable que se le viniera a la mente lo más Maduro y sobre todo algo que no dañara la integridad de alguno de los niños iba a ser amable y co...

\- ¡MALDITO NIÑO DESGRACIADO HIJO DE TU MAMA, DAME NUESTRAS COSAS! - Link empezó a ahorcar al infante castaño y este sacaba la lengua como si estuviera muerto.

Los jóvenes trataron de separarlos pero el espadachín no quería soltarle el cuello al chiquillo, al parecer si quería matarlo ¡Que maduro!

El peli negro no espero más y se unió a "la batalla", se acercó a link y le dio una patada; donde más le puede doler a un hombre.

Link se tomó sus partes lastimadas con las manos cubriéndolas, se puso completamente rojo y del dolor hizo caras extrañas ¡Hasta las venas se le notaban al pobre! sus amigos hicieron diferentes caras Roy cerro los ojos, Pit brinco y se tomó las partes como si experimentará el dolor, "¡GOLPE BAJO!" Ike como siempre se rio y Marth se llevó las manos a la cara (Auch) – frijoles - y el pobre de Link se desplomo en el piso.

\- Azoto la res – se lamentó Roy.

\- ¡En los bajos! - festejó el Niño para después tomar a su amigo casi muerto, y salir corriendo con las pertenencias de los peleadores.

\- Bueno si tanto las quieres ¡Vengan por ellas! - gritaron a la lejanía saliendo del spa.

Los jóvenes ayudaron a su amigo caído a levantarse.

\- ¡Tenemos que seguirlo!- gritó Link, habían lastimado su orgullo, y otra cosa - acaban de dejarme sin hijos ¡no lo tolerare! -

\- ¿Pero cómo si estamos en toallas? - preguntó Pit, cuando alguien dejaba sin hijos a Link, era mala señal.

\- ¡Yo no me dejare vencer por un par de mocosos! - se levantó el mercenario.

\- ¿Y qué tienen en mente? - pregunto asustado Marth.

* * *

\- ¡MUEVASE SEÑORA!...A UN LADO... ¡QUITESE! - bolsos, personas, viejitas y un sin fin de cosas volaban por todas partes.

Cinco muchachos en toallas corrían por todo el lobi, mientras despertaban sentimientos impropios en ancianas y perseguían a un par de niños los cuales llevaban mucha ventaja y perdían a los mortificados peleadores.

Estos jóvenes se habían enfrentada a los villanos más poderoso del universo, a los mostros más feroces y cosas inimaginables, habían rescatados reinos en la tierra, hasta en las nubes y cielo ¿Y no podían atrapar a un par de niños demonio? ¡IRONIA! es la palabra que busco.

El par de niños seguían corriendo hasta que llegaron a un pasillo sin salida, estaban acorralados no tenían manera de salir, estaban atrapados.

\- ¡Pagarán! - Marth tomo la delantera poniéndose enfrente de todos, ya había tenido suficiente este día como para soportar a un par de niños desnaturalizados - ya no tienen a donde ir ¡Digan sus últimas palabras!

-.

-.

\- ¡Ahaaaaaaaaa! ¡Justin Beber! - Grito el castaño señalando detrás de ellos.

\- ¿¡Donde?! - el ingenuo Marth, volteo pero para su desilusión no se encontró con nada. El par de chiquillos aprovecho esto y empujaron al peli azul el cual perdió el equilibrio cayendo encima de Ike, quien callo encima de Link, quien cayó encima de Roy, quienes cayeron en el pobre maltratado y desdichado Pit.

\- Ahaaaaaaaaa - chillo antes de que sus compañeros lo hicieran tortilla angelical.

El par de chilpallates se fue corriendo ganando el primer Raund, se habían salido con la suya pero solo por este momento.

— Que desbarajuste — Ike trato de levantarse pero Marth estaba encima de el aplastando partes frágiles — esos niños se salieron con la suya, pero no por mucho ¡les daremos su merecido! ¿¡Quién me apoya!? -

\- ¡SIIII! - gritaron los demás en un grito de batalla, se levantaron y empezaron a avanzar con pequeños gritos de neandertales y movimientos de monos.

\- Ugui Ugui Ugui Ugui.

En eso los jóvenes sintieron un escalofrió en las piernas.

\- Alguien más tiene frio? - les preguntó Roy sin saber la verdadera razón de que estuvieran así.

Todos voltearon a verse las piernas, y para su total desgracia ¡YA NO TENIAN LAS TOALLAS! estaban en completos calzones, con razón sentían tanto frio. Se viraron para ver donde podían estar las toallas y ver a que canijas horas se las habían quitado porque ellos ¡ni en cuenta! Como se arrepintieron de haber volteado.

\- Hola primores - Enfrente de ellos había un puñado como de cinco viejitas con sonrisas picaras meciendo las toallas en el aire (realmente no debieron haber volteado).

\- ¡Qué bueno que pashábamos por aquí y eshos niños nos dieron sus toallas! ¡Qué amables! - exclamo otra anciana. Podían ser viejitas y todo, pero en sus ojos se miraba una llama intensa, estaban seguros de que no tenían buenas intenciones, ellas querían algo más.

\- Déjenos ayudarles a ponerse las toallas - Las viejitas empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente acorralándolos.

\- Emmm jeje no... No es... necesario - se apresuró a decir Link - Nosotros podemos solos.

\- O cariño shi es necesario - La anciana le guiño el ojo, haciendo que el Hylian tragara en seco.

\- Yo me muero por apretar esos cachetitos.

\- Y yo me muero por apretar ¡ESOS CACHETOTES! –

Pero díganme: se encuentran a cinco chicos… solos… en un pasillo… oscuro… y en calzones… ¿Quién no pensaría otra cosa? ¿O quién podría resistirse?

Dios Santo, los pobres jóvenes estaban completamente atrapados, no podían retroceder más, habían chocado con la pared y las ancianitas se acercaban más y más, si no hacían algo esto iba a terminar ¡muy muy feo!, ya habían tenido suficiente, hasta podían oír la risa de los niños perversos que les habían avisado al puño de viudas de su localización, esos tenían que pagar de una forma u otra.

Había que hacer algo rápido

\- Emmm - Ike se aclaró la garganta - ¡Ahaaaaaa JUSTIN BEBER! - ellas no voltearon - ...SIN CAMISA

Para su suerte las desesperadas mujeres se viraron distrayéndose por completo.

Los jóvenes aprovecharon la oportunidad y se escabulleron por sus pies pasando la barrera de ancianas, salieron corriendo del pasillo más rápido que la luz.

Para cuando las ancianas se dieron cuenta estos ya habían desaparecido.

\- Demoniosh - maldijo una de las ancianas con su voz de viejita, sus presas se habían escapado.

\- Almenosh podre decir que volví a tener a un hombre debajo de mi – otra dio un suspiro de ilusión.

\- ¡Amigash no nos rindamosh! ¡VAMOS POR ESHOS BOMBONEEEEEES!

Las ancianas casi con movimientos ninjas desaparecieron del pasillo listas para formar un ataque sorpresa de guerra, cuando se trataba de hombres jóvenes no hay quien las detuviera.

* * *

Estaban detrás de un arbusto, para su suerte habían perdido a las locas ancianas pero no podían arriesgarse a salir en esas condiciones tan, tan: despierta sentimientos xD, si volvían a encontrarse a esas mujeres, con esas ropas, de seguro se les avientan, tenían que idear un plan.

\- Y todo por esos endemoniados niños - escupió Marth molesto.

\- No vamos a dejar que un par de mocosos nos venzan - aclaro Link - vamos hacer algo para que paguen.

Pit pensó un poco - ¿Pero qué podemos hacer? solo somos cinco.

\- Tal vez debamos pedirle ayuda a los demás, ellos son valientes y nos ayudarían sin pretestar - aporto el pelirrojo.

 _ **En el cuarto de los flojos peleadores.**_

Todos dormían, dormían y dormían, al parecer no despertarían pronto.

\- Quiero montar el pony- decía Fox entre sueños ¿Con que estará soñando? O.o

 _ **Devuelta con los desdichados peleadores**_.

\- Tal vez tal vez - medito el mercenario - pero primero hay que pelear nosotros, tal vez ganaron la primera batalla pero no la guerra, nos echaron a esas viejitas, pero nosotros le haremos algo peor.

\- Pero no sería eso ¿inmaduro? - intervino Marth - nosotros ya estamos grandes, hay que decirles a su mamás y ya ¿No?

\- Marth, Marth Marth - repitió Link moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación - tenemos que pelar como hombres que somos, no podemos decirles a sus mamás esto es algo entre nosotros ¡Hay que pelar y patearles el trasero!

\- Esos niños no sabrán quien los golpeo – Dijo Ike de manera sádica y con sed de venganza, se acercó más a ellos - Vamos a sacarlos del mapa porque...

\- ... Esto es guerra

 _ **CONTINUE...**_

* * *

 ** _Comentarios Finales_**

Hola a todos ya publique tal vez sea algo corto pero como vieron es de dos partes, en este las chicas no salieron pues este le pertenece más a ellos y en el siguiente tal vez aparezcan pero ya volverán, me divertí mucho escribiendo la parte de las viejitas y el hombre gordo JAJAJAJA espero y les allá gustado y como algunos han de saber ESTOY DE VACAIONES! así que tendré más tiempo para escribir la segunda parte de esta guerra *-*

Los chicos sí que son algo inmaduros ¿No? por favor dejen comentarios ya que estos son los que me alientan a seguir la historia y también gracias por seguir apoyándome sin más que decir

HAS - TA - LU - E - GO- *-* xD...


	6. Esto es guerra: Parte Dos

_Los cielos se abren. La luz me ilumina y sale un coro._

 _"AhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaLELUYA_

 _AAAALELUYA_

 _ALELUYA MILAGRO_

 _YA VINO_

 _DE SU RETIRO_

 _ESTA ESTA FLOJA_

 _MILAGRO!_

TO RETURN!

REGRESE.

TENGO MIL Y UN ANUNCIOS NOTICIAS DISCULPAS PERRRRRROOOOOOOOO

ESO AL FINAL XDD

*AL FINAL DE LOS CAPITULOS

 _Hola yo de nuevo, si si, ya se eh tardado SOY UNA ESCRITORA MUY FLOJA TT-TT_

 _Pero bueno es ovbio que ustedes saben que no dejare este fanfic a medias ¿Verdad? ¿Por que confian en mi? ¿VERDAD?_

 _Pero es que estoy con la boda de mi hermano y pues me traen de ariba para abajo asi que a partir de septiembre ya volvere a mi ritmo de publicacion normal._

 _Bueno quiero decirles que ya tenemos a otra lectora anonima que se sumo a mi amado fic alocado y perturbador (;  
_ _ **Gracias Lily por tomarte la molestia de leer y por tu comentario y seguimiento.**_

 ** _POR ESPERARME LES DEJO CAPIULO DOBLE ^.^_**

 ** _PERDON SI LE ESTOY PONIENDO MUCHA SALSA A LOS TACOS PERO LES JURO QUE YA EMPEZARE DE NUEVO A PUBLICAR BIEN._**

 ** _Y disculpen si esto me salio fumado jajaja esa expresion me da mucha risa xDD pero les prometo que despues de estos capitulos me esforzare mas ;) y ademas_**

 ** _Se acerca lo que muchos esperan ;) no spoileare jajajaja MUAJAJAJAJA_**

 _y pues sin mas preambulo comen...!_

 _— ¡Mmmmm sjasjasasuasjai!_

 _— ¡CALLATE! QUE BASHTANTE CORAJE TE TRAIGO, Y TU conhsentrate en meterla bien al costal..._

 _— ¡Espera! Shmash Bros no esh de ella si no de Nintendo -_-_

 _(?!)_

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis:**

 **Esto es guerra: Parte dos.**

* * *

En este momento tenemos a cinco chicos en completos calzoncillos escabulléndose entre los arbustos cerca de la piscina que esta afuera en el patio del hotel, pues no tiene con que cubrirse ademas de que un puñO de viejitas los esta persiguiendo y tiene que tomar venganza de un par de niños demonio que les quitaron las ropas, así que aquí es como empezó una guerra de tres bandos: Viejitas y Niños VS Un par de amigos tontos inmaduros .

— Ike no es que quiera molestarte — Le hablo Marth — Pero la verdad me estoy cortando con tanto arbusto, ademas siento ramas y hojas secas donde no te imaginas — le comento incomodo.

— Solo has lo que los demás — Le respondió señalando a los demás que se agarraba los calzoncillos y sacaban todas las ramas que se le metían.

— Que asco. ¿No podemos simplemente ir a la habitación y cambiarnos? — Opto por lo mas lógico — dejen de ser inmaduros y ...

— Shhhhhhh — Ike le tapo los labios con el dedo indice mientras se lo restregaba.

— ¿Viene alguien? — Preguntó Roy.

— No, es que Marth me enfada con su voz chillona.

El susodicho lo miro asesinamente y se quito con brusquedad el dedo de su amigo — Yo no tengo la voz...

Ike le volvió a tapar la boca mientras se agachaba junto con los demás — Ahora si, viene alguien.

Se volvió a quitar la mano — ¡Aja si como no! Y yo soy una tortuga ojona con...

— **¡SHHHH!** — le callaron los demás con brusquedad.

— HAY pero que delicados so...

No pudo seguir pues Link le metio Ramas y hojas a la boca junto con una que otra cochinilla.

— Asi esta mejor.

— Ya no hablen.

— ¿Quien viene? — preguntó Pit mientras ignoraba a Marth quien estaba como loco jalándolo y echándose aire por traer cochinillas en la boca y una que otra que se le metía a la nariz.

No hizo falta que Ike les dijera, se escucharon unos pasos y en eso llegaron las vijeitas, estas estaban todas alborotadas y olfateaban todo.

— Miren aquí hay unas huellas — Una de ellas se agacho y lamió la huella sin importarle que estuviera lamiendo el piso donde la gente pisa popo, pipí de perro, chicles masticados, personas con pie de atleta ...

La anciana saborea la huella para después volverla a lamer — Acondichionador de manzanilla — volvió a saborear — Shudor de no bañarse en shemanas — de nuevo — Alas, olor a popo de caballo... — Y otra vez — Y calzoncillos sucios shi no cabe duda son ellos.

— ¡Shigan ese rumbo! — Señalo otra y estas volvieron a escabullirse con movimientos ninjas.

Ellos suspiraron tranquilos, menos Marth quien ya estaba morado.

— Listo ya podemos salir — Dijo Ike y todos se levantaron.

— ¡Ajhdjskakhf!

Link se dio cuenta — Oh jeje lo siento amigo — le dio una gran palmada a Marth y este saco todo lo que tenia adentro.

Tosió un poco y después enfurecido se dirigió a ellos.

— IDOTAS ¿POD QUE HISEDON ESO?

— ¿Queee?— pregunto Roy al no entender para nada al peli azul.

Se alarmo al ver como hablaba — ¡Lind! ¡Habed rebisadme la lendua! — El saco la lengua y se quiso acercar a Link.

— Hay no que asco — se alejo— pídele a Ike.

—Olvídalo — dijo rápido — ve con Roy.

— ¡Ja! si como no MUERTE ve con Pit.

— Hay no eso si que no ve con Mar-a... demonios — Ni modo al pobre ángel no le quedo de otra y en silencio "agradeció" a sus amigos.

— ¿Quien me ayuda? — les pregunto Pit viendo como Link estaba sentado haciendo dibujos en la tierra con un palo. Después a Ike quien miraba por los arbustos y luego a Roy quien entonaba una cancioncita.

— Ni loco.

—Paso

— Vete al cuerno.

El los miro con los ojos entrecerrados — Gracias — les agradeció sarcásticamente.

— De nada — dijeron en unisono.

Roy siguio contando su cancion y Link lo oyo.

— _Cuando Jason estaba en la barra  
Me quedé viéndolo mirarme mientras estaba con esa otra chica_

 _¿Crees que sólo lo estaba haciendo para darme celos?_  
 _Porque él estaba, totalmente, enviándome mensajes toda la noche, anoche_  
 _Y no sé si quería algo conmigo o no_  
 _Así que ¿qué te parece?_

 _—_ Oye Roy ¿Estas cantando o rezando?

El paro de "cantar" — si es que estoy cantando la canción de "Selfie"*

— ¿Y esa que o que?

— ¿No la conoces?

— No — el Hylian lo vio con ojos entrecerrados — Eres raro.

Mientras tanto.

— PIT YA SOLO VE MI LEDUA

El ángel se encogía no queriendo hacerlo — Es que me va a dar asco.

— SOLO ASLO.

El chico se acerco a la cara de Marth y este abrió la boca sacando su lengua.

La lengua de Marth estaba roja e inchada con varios granitos y conservaba una pequeña y peluda abeja que cuando vio la salida, escapo de la boca del príncipe pero no duro mucho por que en cuanto salio se murió TAN TAN.

Pit grito y chillo como nunca — ¡Ahaaaaaaa! ¡Hyu hyu hyu hyu hyu! — chillaba mientras se movía encogía y hacia movimientos extraños sacudiéndose las ropas (el calzon) como si tuviera pegado algo.

— ¡¿QUE PASA?! — pregunto Ike alarmado.

—¡ Marth tiene una abeja en la lengua! — Link lo miro con severa repugnancia y Roy se estaba vomitando.

— ¡Que asco!

— Diag.. un ... un momen... Diag ¡Hump!

Marth entro en pánico y empezó a abanicarse con las manos mientras estaba rojo y pedía ayuda.

— ¡Adyuda! ¡salvendme! ¡¿QUE NO VEN QUE ME MUEDO?!

— Marth cállate — le callo Ike — por primea vez en tu vida compórtate como hombre, esas ancianas y niños están en cualquier lado y si te oyen estamos perdidos.

— ¡¿CRES QUE ED ESTE MOMENDO ME IMPODTA EDSAS ANCIANAS?!

—...

—...

—...

—...

— Link.

— ¿Que ocurre Roy?

— Deja de jalarme la ropa interior.

— Yo no te estoy jalando nada.

— Entonces Pit, cálmate deja de jalarme la ropa interior.

— Yo no te estoy jalando nada, estoy hasta acá.

— Marth, bajate la calentura y deja de jalarme.

— Yo do de estoy jalando nada.

— Ike.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Por que me jalas la ropa interior? Deja de hacer eso.

— Yo no te estoy jalando nada.

...

— Hola

—.

—.

—.

—.

—.

— ¡HUYAN NOS ENCONTRARON!

Los cinco muchachos salieron despavoridos de los arbustos mientras corrieron a esconderse asustados por que los "encontraron".

— Valla, no doy tanto miedo ¿o si Robin? — Le pregunto Rob a su hermana quienes se encontraban en el patio donde hace unos instantes estaban los jóvenes — Solo los salude, pero como no me hacían caso pues solo los jale.

— Haber — Ella tomo la cara de su gemelo y la inspecciono — Mmmm no puedo insultarte pues somos gemelos así que, no, no tienes nada malo.

El albino se quedo pensando — Que raros son.

— Si... ¿Oye? ¿Cerraste la puerta de el ancianatorio donde estaban todos esas viejitas? Me llamaron de la casa hogar y dijeron que venían por ellas en un rato ademas, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando no la cierras ¿VERDAD?

Rob miro para todos lados nervioso — Claaarooooo... osea Pss ¡Con quien crees que hablas! Yo soy muy responsable y jamas dejaría la puerta abierta sabiendo como son esas ancianitas jeje no te preocupes.

Ella lo miro con mirada inquisitiva — Bueno, si la cerraste no te molestara que valla a ver ¿VERDAD?

El albino movió las manos enfrente de si evitando que su hermana se fuera — NO, NO... hace falta, con-fia en mi.

La pensó un poco — De acuerdo, PERO — Se acerco a el y lo miro de forma amenazante haciendo que Rob diera unos pasos atrás — Si me entero Rob, que la dejaste abierta y que esas ancianas se escaparon, TE JURO que no la cuentas ¿ENTENDISTE? — el muchacho asintió rápidamente — De acuerdo, iré a atender a un par de huéspedes, hasta luego — Y con eso la joven se retiro a el lobi.

—.

—... Soy empleado muerto — Y como rayo salio corriendo en busca de las dichosas viejitas.

Mientras corría paso de largo a cuatro chicas mientras pasaba entre ellas.

— ¡CON PERMISO! .

Samus se le quedo viendo — ¿Un momento? ¿Me estoy volviendo loca o ese chico se parecía a Robin?

Las demas lo miraron.

— Mmmm — Peach decidió contestar su pregunta — ¡Nha! estas loquita — le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza y las demás siguieron su camino.

Samus se quedo viendo por donde se fue el muchacho para después encogerse de hombros y darse un par de palmadas en la cabeza — Estoy Loquita.

* * *

Los cinco muchachos estaban escondidos en un lugar oscuro donde les a puesto que ustedes no querrían estar.

— Bien — dijo Ike — ¿Alguien tiene una idea de que hacer?

Marth iba a hablar pero Ike lo callo.

— ¿Alguien que no sea Marth?

Este solo hizo un puchero cruzando los brazos.

— La verdad ni idea — dijo Roy — no tenemos nada de ropa y no podemos salir así como estamos y luego... — Pero en eso en el estrecho lugar, desde el techo apareció una luz justo donde estaba el pelirrojo mientras que el chillido de que habrian una puerta de metal se escucho.

— Hay no — se lamento antes de que una buena cantidad de basura le cayera encima al pobre.

En efecto. Estaban metidos en un contenedor de basura, pero díganme, si te persiguen unas viejitas locas y un par de niños ¿Donde mas te esconderías?

— ¡Estoy harto! — exclamo Pit — Yo conseguí estos boletos para disfrutar y poder nadar en una piscina no en basura ¡No tolerare que mi esfuerzo sea en vano y que esas viejitas y niños lo arruinen! ¿QUIEN ME APOYA?

Todos exclamaron "YO" y aludieron al ángel, pero de nuevo la tapa del contenedor de basura se abrió llenando al ángel de basura haciendo que toda su actitud positiva y fuerzas se esfumaran al instante.

— Me rindo.

— Rayos — Maldijo Roy — todo esto es tonto, ¡ni siquiera tenemos algo que ponernos! ¡Y estamos en un contenedor de basura! ¡lo unico que encontre fue este inutil paquete de bolsas negras sin usar que no sirven para nada!

Todos se quedaron callados, hasta que a unas de esas palabras hicieron eco en las cabezas huecas de nuestros personages

— Espera — dijo Link — ¿Que fue lo que dijiste?

— ¿Cuando?

— Hce un momento.

—... dije cuando.

— No, hace un momento.

— Dije, que habia dicho cuando.

— ¡No! Hace un instante.

— Dije que había dicho que había dicho cuando.

— Antes — dijo Link con desesperacion.

— ¡Ah! ...dije que había dicho cuando.

— ¡NO! antes de...

— POD LAS DIOSAS LINK — Exploto Marth — DIDJO QUE SOLDO TENIAMODS EDAS TONTADS BOLDSAS DE BASUDAS.

— Exacto — señalo el astuto Hylian.

Todos los miraron confundidos y preguntaron en unisono.

— ¿Que tienes en mente?

El solo los miraba con cara maliciosa de que tenia un plan no tan buen plan.

— Edsto no saldrá nada biend.

* * *

Ahora ellos mismos se encontraban de nuevo por los patios del hotel, corriendo sin parar.

Solo que esta vez están cubiertos por bolsas de basura negras que se habían puesto encima para cubrir sus cuerpos.

Iban corriendo tan rápido que no se dieron cuenta de que enfrente de ellos una persona iba caminando hasta que chocaron con ella. Ike quien iba a la cabeza no pudo para y aventó a la persona a unos cuantos metros.

— ¡Hay lo siento lo siento! ¿Esta bien? — exclamo, pero cuando se dio cuenta quien era su cara se lleno de Horror.

— No te preocupehs jovenshito, eshtoy mejor de lo que pienshas — En frente de ellos estaba una de las viejitas que los perseguía.

— Hay no — dijeron a lo bajo al ver como mas de las ancianas se sumaban.

— De eshta no she eshcapan.

— ...¡CORRAN! — Ellos se echaron a correr a todo lo que daba y volvieron a entrar al hotel.

Corrieron por la recepción hasta que se toparon con su salvación.

— ¡A los baños! — exclamo Pit.

Corrieron a estos y pasaron la puerta cerrándola al instante.

...

— ¡Auch!

— Perdones no fue nuestra intención.

— Marth tu no salgas ahi vas.

Unos gritos de mujeres y el sonido de que aventaban cosas se hizo presente, los jóvenes salieron sonrojados del lugar con una que otra tira de papel en el cabello pasando al baño siguiente. Puerta equivocada xD.

Ya adentro del baño correcto Link cerro con seguro la puerta del lugar y se pego a ella de golpe con la respiración agitada— ¿Y ahora?

Un carraspeo se escucho y todos se voltearon.

— ¿Al menos me dejan salir? — preguntó un muchacho sonrojado peli negro y con los ojos abiertos.

Ellos parpadearon un par de veces y Link le abrió la puerta — Rápido o me arrepiento.

El joven salio como rayo y el ojiazul volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro — ¿Ahora si que hacemos?

Se escucho que llamaban a la puerta y el rubio la abrió con pesadez — Amigo te dije que me iba arrepentir... — Pero cuando la abrió no se encontró al chico si no a los dos niños demonios que les habían mortificados toda la mañana.

Con un chillido el Hylian cerro la puerta asustado — Son los niños.

— _"Nunca se libraran de Clait._

 _— "Ni de Tlait"_

 _—_ Con que ahora se presentan ¿No? horror de conocerlos soy Link — dijo sarcásticamente.

— Ike.

—Roy.

—Pit

— Malt — trato de hablar mejor — Marth

El los miro amenazantes — ¿En serio?

— ¿Qué? tu te presentaste ¿Por que nosotros no? — pregunto Roy.

— ¿Pero que clase de nombres tan ridículos son esos? — Se pregunto Ike refiriéndose a los niños.

Guardaron un momento de silencio esperando una reacción de los infantes pero ya no se escuchaba nada.

— ¿Se habrán ido? — intervino el ángel.

Link abrió la puerta pero ahí estaban no solo los niños si no cambien las viejitas.

— ¿Como que nombres ridículos? — Pregunto Cliat molesto. Volvió a azotar la puerta cerrándola con doble seguro.

— Estamos muertos, confiesen sus pecados.

— ¡Todavía mojo la cama! — Lloro Pit.

— ¡Sdi udso acondicioador!

— ¿Apoco? ¡No me digas!

— ¡Cadlla y confiedsa Link!

— Odio admitirlo pero Navi... ¡me hartaba mas de lo que pensé!

— ¡Una vez embarre de popo a Marth!

— ¡Ike ese secreto era mio!

— ¡Yo tengo un escondite donde espió a las chicas!

Todos fulminaban a el pelirrojo con la mirada en especial Ike y Link.

— Jeje... jeje... ¡Galleta!

Iban a decir algo pero, unos pasos se escucharon de afuera provocando que todos pegaran oreja a la puerta.

 _— "Buenos diash querido mushasho"_ — Era una de las viejitas.

 _— "Hola soy Rob a sus servicios, por cierto ¿De casualidad ustedes no serán las ancianas que vienen por un día de el ancianatorio?_

 _Ellas negaron — No claro que no._

 _— Mmmmm De acuerdo, y bien ¿Que hacen aquí con estos niños?_

 _Todos se miraron maliciosos._

 _— Es que varios nietos de algunas de nosotras entraron al baño y pues ya llevan mucho tiempo y no salen._

 _— Pues, pueden esperarlos en las bancas seguro y no tardan._

 _— ¡No! — gritaron todos._

 _— Es decir — dijo Tlait el peli negro — Es que nuestros primos... tienen... tienen..._

 _— ¡Narcolepsia! — completo Clait._

 _Toodos lo miraron completamente confundidos._

 _Hasta los muchachos que escuchaban todo no supieron que era._

 _— Narco... ¿Que? — Pregunto Rob_

 _— Bola de ignorantes — susurro — ¡Cuando las personas se quedan dormidas a cada rato!_

 _— Ahhaaaaaa — dijeron todos hasta los que estaban adentro del baño._

 _— Pues en ese caso abriré la puerta para ver si están bien._

 _Rob saco las llaves y empezó a abrir la puerta._

— ¡No Rob no lo hagas! — gritaron todos pero era muy tarde. Abrió la puerta.

Los cinco chicos atacaron con lo que tenían a la mano. Rollos de papel.

Se los aventaron a todos menos a Rob claro.

Salieron corriendo del lugar alejandose de las personas noqueadas que dejaron.

Cuando se recuperaron los bandos de ancianas y niños corrieron tras ellos dejando a un muy confundido Rob.

— Creo que si eran las ancianas...

* * *

Los peleadores siguieron corriendo hasta que llegaron a un pasillo que se veía mas lujoso de lo normal, había una gran puerta blanca en frente de ellos y dos muchachos con trajes blancos y negros se encontraban custodiándola.

— Invitación — Pidió uno de ellos viendo a los peleadores con extrañado — Los siento pero no pueden entrar así con esas prendas.

Ellos se miraron y ya no traían las bolsas.

— Eheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

— Les tendré que pedir que se retiren.

—Eheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

— Hola ¿Me entienden?

— Eheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

— ¡EXTRANJEROS! — Dijo Pit a lo alto.

— ¿Perdón?

— Si, es que somos extranjeros y pues... esta es la vestimenta que usamos ¿Tiene algún problema?

Mas sincronizados para mentir no podían ser xD

— ¡SI! — Replico Ike — Solo por que nosotros nos vestimos así debemos ser tratados de esta manera? ¡¿Eh?!

— Yo... Yo — el joven solo miraba al otro con nerviosismo.

— ¿O acaso es por que ustedes son ricos y nosotros pobres? — Lloro Roy — ¡Solo por que no tengamos para comprarnos las ropas que usan habitualmente aquí nos desprecian! ¡RACISTAS!

— Qued mald servicio — Se quejo el príncipe con una voz mejor.

— ¡Queremos hablar con su supervisor! — Sentencio Link.

Y como si de la palabra magia se tratara las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando pasar a los jóvenes.

— No-o por favor no, no hay que llamarlo si no hay problemas ¿V-er-dad?

Ellos solo los miraron "ofendidos" y entraron al salón con las miradas en alto.

Cuando entraron casi se les cae la poca ropa que traía.

Ellos... ellos...

¡ENTRARON A UNA BODA!

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	7. Esto es Guerra: Parte Tres

**Capitulo** **: Siete**

 **Esto es Guerra: Parte Tres.**

Se quedaron boquiabiertos y no sabían que hacer ¿Como iban a entrar a una boda así?, y no solo eso, se miraba que esa boda era de personas adineradas, las personas se miraban mas elegantes de lo habitual, todo estaba decorado con cosas brillantes y hermosas ademas la comida estaba muy bien emplatada como si hubiera llevado horas cocinar cada plato y también había una pequeña banda de música que tocaban hermosas canciones clásicas.

Ademas considerando que se estaban casando en ese hotel que estaba mas que cariñoso en el sentido del dinero pues obviamente tendrían que ser ricos (lo bueno que ellos venían de a gratis por que si no... X-X)

— Demoniods, deje mi esmoquin y cedpillo de emedgencia en la habitadcion — Se lamento Marth.

Todos los invitados estaban demasiado ocupados hablando y bebiendo champan que no se dieron cuenta de la entrada de los jóvenes.

A lo lejos pudieron ver la salida de emergencia. Si pudieran llegar hasta esa salida estarían a salvo y pudieran planear bien su venganza.

Así que de un mesero sin que se diera cuenta, tomaron cinco bandejas con las cuales se cubrieron los rostros y se escabulleron por el lugar.

Pero mientras siguieron avanzando Marth quien era el ultimo sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro.

— Y ustedes ¿Quienes son? — Le preguntó un mesero.

Los demás se detuvieron, mientras el color de la cara se les fue.

— Pu-e-es invitados —rio nervioso — ¿Q-ue mas?

— ¿A si? ¿Invitados en ropa interior?

— ¡Oye! — bramo Link señalándolo — ¡es la nueva moda de Termina, ignorante!

El mesero y otros cuatro los tomaron e intentaban sacarlos pero los otros se resistían.

En eso las puertas del salón se abrieron dejando entrar a los otros dos bandos que se encontraban en "esta guerra" osea los niños y abuelas.

Vieron que las ancianas se acomodaban las ropas y los bolsos, evidentemente habían utilizado con los jóvenes el "Te quitas o te quito" con sus bolsos.

Si ellos los sacaban no tendrían a donde ir.

— ¡Esperen no nos saquen! — Pidió Ike.

— ¡¿Acaso saben lo que se siente que un par de abuelas te acosen?! — pregunto histérico el pelirrojo.

Ellos los estaban haciendo retroceder y eso no era nada bueno.

Tenían que hacer algo y rápido.

— ¡Pero si somos los primos cercanos! (?) — Grito Ike.

Los meceros los dejaron.

— Demuestrenlo.

El peli azul no tuvo de otra y jalo a Link al frente donde estaba el escenario.

Le susurro un par de cosas y Link asintió.

El mercenario se acerco a el muchacho que se encargaba del sonido, un joven pelinegro y ojos azules y le pidió un micrófono el cual se lo dio gustoso.

Link por su parte tomo una copa y un tenedor.

— ¡Su atención por favor! — Pidió el rubio mientras con el tenedor tocaba la copa como si de un instrumento se tratase — ¡Su atención! — Siguió tocando la copa atrayendo las miradas de varios hasta que por un descuido golpeo de mas y termino rompiéndola.

Pit Roy Y Marth se golpearon la cabeza.

— Esto va para largo.

Con la atención de todos Ike decidió comenzar con lo que iba hacer.

— Hola a todos, Hola Prima — Saludo, la muchacha que era la novia solo le sonrió con algo de confusión — Ni quien te viera en esa silla acompañada del joven eh, de seguro mi tía Gilberta estaría orgullosa — Los presentes rieron sonrojando a la rubia —Pues bien, todos aquí estamos reunidos para celebrar el casamiento de este par de jóvenes enamorados — Señalo a la pareja que estaba sentada en una mesa, una pelirroja y un chico con cabello morado y ojos rojos.

Todos aplaudieron y sonrieron y ni siquiera lo conocían.

— El amor — Suspiro — Hay el amor, es el sentimiento que nos atrapa y hace que hagamos las cosas mas estúpidas con tal de tener a la persona que amamos ¿O me equivoco? — Todas las personas rieron y asintieron.

— Es un sentimiento que no todos tenemos la suerte de que nos sea correspondido pero cuando lo es no podemos evitar saltar de alegría — Empezó a caminar — es un sentimiento honesto, fiel y sobre todo verdadero donde estas dispuesto a dar lo que sea por esa persona que mueve tu mundo y que te da fuerzas para hacer hasta lo imposible — En eso la imagen de una rubia ojiazul vino a su mente y sin siquiera saberlo lo que empezó como una distracción se convirtió en las palabras mas verdaderas y sabias que pudo decir en toda su vida.

— La vida esta llena de tropiezos que hace que caigamos pero cuando tenemos esa persona ella esta dispuesta a levantarte y a tomarte de la mano para evitar que tropiezos de nuevo. Te impulsa hacer cosas inimaginables y te da fortaleza para seguir.

Los chicos por otra parte solo lo escuchaban mientras trataban de escabullirse de sus "perseguidores" pero no pudieron evitar el detenerse al escuchar las verdaderas palabras de su amigo.

El mecero se les acerco.

— ¡Haber! "Primos" ¡Vallan y ayudenlos"

El los empujo y los llevo con los otros dos peleadores obligandolos hablar.

¡Hump!

Marth mas inspirado que los demás y tipo Shakespeare le quito el micrófono a Ike.

— El tiene razón. El amor es una virtud, una cualidad, pero sobre todo es algo que no todos pueden tener y es algo que no se compra,es un sentimiento que viene desde el corazón — Se llevo la mano al pecho — Y como nosotros no dominamos nuestro corazones lo único que podemos hacer es seguirlo y dejar que nos guié para que nos lleve a la felicidad: Nuestra única y verdadera felicidad.

Le entrego el micro a Link y con algo de pena hablo — Es por eso que debemos valorar el amor, y sobre todo admitirlo por que cuando una persona esta enamorado de verdad esta dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa por esa persona y trata de hacerla feliz. Cuando realmente alguien se enamora no importa si esa persona corresponde o no a sus sentimientos lo único que trata por hacer es luchar para ganarse su corazón.

Varios suspiros de ternura de parte de muchachas se escucharon.

Turno de Roy.

— ¡Puedes regalarle chocolates pues su estomago es la entrada al corazón! — Los presentes rieron ante el comentario.

Pit se unió — Y aunque aun algunos no sepamos que se siente, debemos prepararnos para cuando llegue nuestra persona ideal y así aceptar ese amor.

Todos los presentes dieron un gran aplauso felicitándolos por sus hermosas palabras que sin que ellos se dieron cuenta era algo que ellos mismos deberían poner en practica. Debían dejarse llevar por su corazón penoso y terco en aceptar esos sentimientos que aunque lo negaran agobiaba a la mayoría de ellos.

— Y con estas palabras — Hablo Ike —les damos las mas grandes felicidades a los novios...

Pero ni idea de sus nombres ...

— A... A...

Voltio a todos lados hasta que su vista se topo con el chico del sonido el cual discretamente le susurro algunas palabras.

— ¡Ah! ¡Felicidades a: ¡ANJU Y CAFÉ!

Los peleadores se dieron un golpe mental en la frente al igual que el chico el cual le volvio a susurrar las palabars.

— ¡Anju y Kafei! — Corrigió.

Los novios como si no lo hubieran escuchado sonrientes se abrazaron y dieron un tierno beso en los labios mientras los demás aplaudían y felicitaban.

— Buena reflexión —Le susurro El hylian a el peli azul mientras observaban como los asistentes felicitaban a los novios y todos se abrazaban.

El desvió un poco la mirada — Solo fue la distracción.

— Buen, creo que deberías ponerlo en practica ¿no?

— Mira quien lo dice —. Le dijo con picaría — Creo que a todos nos hace falta mejorar en algunas cosas.

— Tal vez — Musito mientras sus palabras se perdían entre los aplausos y festejos.

Mientras miraban la escena sus "Perseguidores" trataban de hacer aun lado a la gente presente pero era tanta que la tarea de llegar a los jóvenes sin levantar sospechas era dificil.

Ike los miro alarmados — Creo que hay que hacer algo.

Pero antes de que dijeran algo un hombre apremiado con su cabello blanco canoso y uno que otro cabello rojo de buen porte con antiojos y vestido de negro se les acerco, dando a conocer que no solo era uno de los invitados si no también el padre de la novia.

— ¡Sobrinos! — El Jalo y estrecho a cada uno de los jóvenes dándole unas fuertes pero amistosas palmadas.

Al menos gracias a esto Las ancianas y niños se detuvieron pues no podían hacer una escena enfrente de las personas, salvándose por el momento.

— ¡Que gusto de verlos! — Abrazo a Pit y le dio tres fuertes palmadas que lo dejaron sin aire.

— Si un gusto de verlo — Dijo jadeante tratando de recobrar el aire.

En eso su celular sonó, saco el aparato de su bolsillo y contesto a la llamada.

— Hola ¿Quien habla?... si habla el...¡Ah si! la cantante del entretenimiento si ¿Sabe a que hora llegara?... ¿Disculpe?... ¿No podrá venir?

Y solo vieron como enojado dio por terminado la llamada.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — Se atrevió a preguntar Ike.

Se viro para con ellos cambiando su semblante — Si, es solo que me quedaron mal con el entretenimiento — Se masajeo un poco la entre ceja — Ahora no se como entretener a los invitados, así que si me disculpan creo que necesito arreglar esto.

Y vieron como el hombre disculpándose se retiro.

— Pobre... — lamento Pit.

A lo lejos pudieron distinguir como de nuevo sus perseguidores los buscaban y se dirijian a ellos.

Link bufo con cierto enfado.

— ¿Cuando nos dejaran en paz? a este paso la pasaremos de lo peor en el hotel, hay que huir de nuevo.

Todos se quedaron algo pensativos, Marth miro a todos lados hasta toparse con el piano que estaba en la pequeña plataforma donde se supone que actuaria la cantante que no llego. Algo hizo "Click" en su cabeza

— ¡Tengo un plan que beneficiara a todos! Solo traten hallar una salida luego los alcanzo.

Y sin esperar respuesta de sus compañeros se acerco al muchacho del sonido para después preguntarle algo.

— ¿Sabes tocar el piano?

El pelinegro lo miro extrañado, pero decidió contestarle — Si por supuesto.

Marth sonrió — Entonces ven conmigo — Tomo un micrófono y de un solo jalón llevo al joven hasta la pequeña plataforma.

Le dio unas cuantas palmadas al micrófono para llamar la atención de los presentes.

— ¡Su atención por favor! — Los llamo, pero un sonido agudo y ensordecedor salio del micrófono haciendo que varios se llevaran las manos a los oídos y por supuesto eso llamo la atención de todos.

— Hola — Saludo — Bueno al parecer resulte ser un primo de la novia ¿No? — Los presentes rieron un poco antes la "broma" — Bueno pues dado que hubo un retraso con la persona que actuaria hoy pues yo creo que los entretendré jeje — Todos se miraron y el padre de la novia lo miro confuso.

Llamo al joven y lo sentó en el piano que estaba ahí.

— ¿Pero que quieres que toque? — pregunto entre susurros algo nervioso el pelinegro.

Marth le murmullo unas palabras.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto algo extrañado.

— Mas que seguro — le sonrió.

Las personas se fueron sentando para observar lo que haría el peli azul.

Los muchachos se escondieron hasta atrás del lugar hasta que un mesero les invito a sentarse y para no levantar sospechas lo hicieron al igual que sus perseguidores solo que estos estaban del otro lado de la estancia.

¿Que tenia planeado hacer Marth?

...

El joven empezó a tocar una melodía era suave y tranquila.

Unos muchachos bajaron un poco la iluminación, y con una lampara iluminaron un poco a Marth, el se encontraba parado meciéndose un poco al ritmo de la música con la mirada gacha para después subirla.

— Hay no... — dijo Ike al ver lo que iba hacer el peli azul.

Pit lo miro — El va.. va a...

Todos se golpearon la cabeza con la mano.

 _— *¿Donde están los buenos hombres?,_ _ya les dije adiós... —_ En efecto el peli azul empezó a cantar, aunque esta ves si que lo hacia entonado, la gente solo miraba y al parecer no le desagradaba.

 **›››** _¿Donde encuentro un hércules de la batalla en vos? —_ Camino un poco y prácticamente se sentó en el piano sin parar de cantar.

 _— Caballeros ya no hay montando su corcel —_ La demás orquesta al prenderle el ritmo empezó a seguir al muchacho. Marth se acostó en el piano y seguía cantando.

 **›››** _Al dormir mis sueños lo traen solo quiero verlo a el..._

Se levanto de golpe y señalo a el muchacho — _¡Dale!_

La música empezó mas fuerte y hasta hubo unos cuantos coros, Marth se paro del piano y empezó a caminar por todos lados.

 _— ¡Yo quiero un héroe!_  
 _¡esperare por un héroe_  
 _hasta que el día llegue a haber!_  
 _muy fuerte estará, disidido sera_  
 _y mas grande que la eternidad_  
 _que la eternidad._

Para la sorpresa de los peleadores la gente empezó aplaudir disfrutando del canto del príncipe.

—A _la medianoche en mis fantasías vi_

 **›››** _algo inalcanzable que_  
 _trata de alcanzarme a mi_  
 _contra la tormenta_  
 _o un lugar donde el calor_  
 _tu tierna mirada_  
 _mas sera mi vencedor._

Las personas poco a poco se fueron levantando y se acercaron a la pista de baile empezando una fila de personas donde empezaban a bailar al ritmo de la canción.

Las personas sacaban unas a otras a bailar y que se unieran a la fila.

Una joven castaña y ojos verdes se acerco a Link y lo tomo por el brazo insistiendo en que bailara.

— ¡Vamos! — Insistía la linda muchacha, termino por jalar a Link haciendo que este se uniera a la fila.

— ¡Hay si tenia que ser el verdad! —renegó Roy — _Bueno al menos yo si soy fiel a mi Lucina —_ Pensó lo ultimo pues no se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta enfrente de sus compañeros.

— Mira ES EL — exclamo una joven rubia y ojos verdes un poco mas grande que Roy.

— ¡Si es el! — Concuerdo una pelirroja — ¡Es el que dijo las hermosas palabras!

Las dos chicas tomaron a el chico y lo arrastraron a la fila de baile, mandando al diablo la fidelidad.

A Ike un matrimonio de unos treinta y tantos años lo tomaron y guiaron a la pista dejando solo al pobre ángel.

— Oye tu ven a bailar conmigo — Una mujer "algo" pasadita de peso se le acerco y tomo al ángel para bailar.

Este negaba con la cabeza y se resistía a que la mujer lo agarrara.

— N-no grac-cias — La mujer lo jalaba hasta que al fin pudo sacar al joven de la silla y también se unieron a la fila.

 _— A donde el cielo y mar están en unión_  
 _o a donde el sol se ve salir_  
 _en algún sitio hay alguien que me ve desde_ _ahí_

 **›››** _A través del viento y el frío y la lluvia_  
 _la batalla triunfar_  
 _como fuego en mi sangre lo siento llegaaaar._

Los peleadores bailaban en la fila, lo bueno de esto era que las ancianas y niños también estaban en la fila y aunque no les despegaran la mirada al menos estaban a salvo pues ellos no les harían alguno escándalo enfrente de todos pues no les convenía.

La distracción de Marth funcionaba pero la gente no los dejaba salir.

— _(¡ya lo siento llegar, ya lo siento llegar_  
 _ya lo siento llegar, ya lo siento llegaaaaaaar!)_

 **›››** _HEROEEEE_

Marth si que estaba inspirado, se tiro al piso y con ayuda de sus pies empezo a dar un monton de vueltas y a moverse como si lo poseyeran 0.0

Pit discretamente trataban de salir del lugar pero antes de que se saliera de la fila la mujer pesada lo detuvo.

— ¡Ah no! ¡tu de aquí no te vas!

Pit maldijo por lo bajo —demonios.

Del otro lado Roy estaba bailando en la fila con las dos chicas una enfrente y otra atrás y al parecer estaba muy feliz pues ellas solo le decían lo lindo que era.

Adiós fidelidad.

Ike pues solamente no podía salir ya que cuando lo intento, el padre de la novia lo detuvo y lo invito a bailar con el en la fila (?)

Link por su parte tenia a la linda castaña detrás de el y ella solo le sonreía.

— Ammm ¿Hola? — ¿Saludo? el Hylian.

— Hola, mi nombre es Sol — dijo feliz.

— Mi nom-bre es Link.

Ella se le quedo viendo y ladeo la cabeza de forma enternecida — Link, ¡que Lindo nombre al igual que su portador!

El hylian se sonrojo y se abanicaba por la linda chica que tenia aun lado.

— Ammm ¿Galleta?

— ¡ _yo quiero un héroe!_  
 _¡esperare por un_ _héroe_  
 _hasta que el día llegue a haber!_  
 _muy fuerte estará, decidido sera_  
 _y mas grande que la eternidad_

 **›››** _HEROEEEE_

Al chico del piano parecía que se le había contagiado la inspiración de Marth pues empezó a tocar el piano de forma mas rápida y hacia movimientos con la cabeza algo extraños.

— _muy fuerte sera y veloz actuara_

 _demostrando en batalla frialdad_

— _**¡YO QUIERO UN HEROEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

Y con un ultimo toque del piano y la orquesta, el espectáculo y la canción se dieron por terminados.

Todos aplaudieron y eludieron al príncipe quien solo agradecía con una gran sonrisa y reverencias.

Los jóvenes peleadores se dieron cuenta de que termino la canción y que debían salir ya, así que en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad se despegaron de la gente y salieron corriendo.

— ¡Compermisito! — Pit se safo de la mujer y salio corriendo.

— ¡Espera angelito no te vallas de mi lado!

Ike también corrió y junto con Pit llegaron con Roy.

— Vamos amigo es hora de recoger la utileria de la función — la aviso Ike.

— Esperen un momento mas — dijo mientras abrazaba a las dos chicas y estas le seguian alagando.

El par de peleadores jalaron al pelirrojo y lo separaron de las muchachas.

— Señoritas — se disculpo Ike mientras arrastraban a el espadachín.

El pataleo y lloriqueo — ¡Esperen no me separen de mi Tin y *Rin!

Marth también se bajo del escenario uniendoseles para ir con Link.

— ¡Vamos Link despidete de la novia! — Le dijo Marth para separar al sonrojado Hylian de la muchacha.

— ¡Ella no.. ella no..! Arrgg ¡olvidenlo!

Ellos corrieron a la salida de emergencia que tenían mas cercana.

— ¡Hasta luego Link! — se despido Sol con un suspiro de Ilusión esperando encontrarse de nuevo con el Hylian.

* * *

Tal como Garu huye de Pucca* los chicos salieron disparados del lugar hasta llegar a la recepción.

Jadeantes y con la respiración entre cortada se dieron el lujo de descansar un poco.

— ¿Los dejamos atrás? — pregunta el mercenario.

— Yo digo que si — dice Marth — No creo que esas ancianas sean tan rápidas.

Y en cuanto dijo esas palabras cinco sartenes aparecieron detrás de los jóvenes, y lo ultimo que escucharon fue el sonido de un metal chocar contra una roca. Después todo se volvió negro.

...

Sentía sus extremidades entumecidas, sus muñecas le dolían al igual que la cabeza y sentía un par de presencias a su lado.

Poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia, al principio todo fue borroso pero después pudo enfocar su vista para ver donde se encontraba.

Había poca iluminación pero pudo distinguir algunos contenedores, paredes de metal y cajas de cartón.

Intento moverse pero no podía, enfoco su vista a los pies y ¿Los tenia amarrados?

— ¿Pero donde estoy? — Pregunto con pesadez el Hylian

— Mas bien con quien estas — se escucho una voz temblorosa.

Para ser exactos, estaba amarrado a una silla, junto con sus demás amigos quienes también espesaban a despertarse, se encontraban en una Gran bodega y estaban apresados sin salida.

— Wow, me sorprende que a estas alturas sigamos conservando los boxers — Comento irónico el pelirrojo.

— Y la inocencia — complementan los demás.

— Al fin sherán de noshotros — Comenta una anciana.

— Y no podrá eshcapar.

— Y nosotros tendremos nuestra venganza — dicen Clait y Tlait.

— ¿Pero venganza de que? ¡Nosotros no hicimos nada! — chilla Marth.

Ellos se quedan por un momento pensantes.

— Es cierto.

— No les hicimos nada...

En eso Tlait siente como le pisan el pie.

— ¡Hay ay ay ay Mi piesito chulo!

— Jejeje ahora ya tienen de que vengarse ^.^ — Y por supuesto hablábamos con el paton de Pit.

— ¿Como llego tu pie hasta haya? — Le pregunta Ike.

— Imaginación...

— ¡TU MAMA EN TANGA! — Le grita Clait.

— ¿QUE MI MAMA EN QUE?

— TU MAMA EN TANGAMANDAPIO, Tsk ¡Ash! que irrespetuoso no me dejas terminar — El niño se cruza de brazos irritado.

Tlait los mira con enfado y echando humo — USTEDES — Los señala — PAGARAN POR ESTO.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando, con pasos lentos y miradas macabras.

Los niños mostraban sus sientes blancos y las ancianas... bueno, ellas mostraban nada mas y nada menos que sus encias y algunas sus dentaduras (algunas)

Uno, dos, tres cuatro...  
Se encontraban justo delante de ellos...

Cinco seis siete ocho...  
Se detuvieron...

Esto ya parecía secuencia de mujeres en Zumba...

Los tenían justitamente cerca de ellos...

Enfrentito de ellos...

Adelanti-ti-ti-ti-ti-to de...

— ¡MI TRASERO!

0.0U

— ¡Tlait! ¿Estas bien? — Le pregunto a su amigo.

El pelinegro se retorcía y te tomaba su trasero mientras se seguía moviendo como si trajera algo en el pantalón.

— ¡Algo me pico!

— ¿Pero que pu-u-u- ... HAY MI COLITA

El castaño también empezó a retorcerse.

— Algo me mordió ALGO ME MORDIÓ.

Los smashers se vieron unos a otros confundidos. Tal vez esta podía ser su oportunidad.

Pit comenzó a mover las manos y comienzo a tratar de safarse de la soga.

— ¡Niñosh inutilesh! — Grito una anciana — Se eshtan muriendo por una u-na u-u-u- ¡RATAAAAAASHH!

De la nada UNA GRAN CANTIDAD DE GRANDES Y GORDAS ratas salieron de la nada...

Bueno en realidad eran ratitas chiquitas de color blanco y bien tiernas, no eran muchas jejeje solo que para las ancianas era como si fueran lo contrario.

Pero eso si, algunas se le habían metido a los pantalones del par de niños, y estas se les acercaron a las ancianas y se les encimaron.

¿Quien había hecho esto?

La puerta se abrió de golpe y dejaron entrar la luz.

Pudieron ver a tres siluetas.

— ¡TADAAA! ¡Fox Mcloud y el equipo de Zorros han llegado para salvar al día!

¡SI!

LOS OTRAS CHICOS LLEGARON :D

AL FIN DE ALGO SIRVIÓ QUE SE QUEDARAN DE FLOJOS EN LA HABITACIÓN.

QUE FELI...

— Wow wow wow MOMENTITO, parale a tu nave — Dijo Falco entrando en escena. — En ningún momento dijimos que nos llamariamos así ESO ES RIDICULO en que cabeza cabe ese nombre tan bobo

Buen punto, al fin alguien con cordura

— ... Según yo nos llamariamos "¡Falco y el escuadrón supremo de las aves del poder!"

— ¡Equipo de Zorros!

— ¡Escuadrón supremo de las aves del poder!

— ¡Zorros!

— ¡Aves!

— ¡Zorros!

— ¡Aves!

— ¡Aves!

— ZORROS

— JA te gane.

— SOLO HAY QUE SALVARLOS — Grita Mario.

—...

—...

— ¡NO NOS LLAMAREMOS ESCUADRÓN FONTANEROS! — Le gritaron en unisono.

Los tres peleadores empezaron a gritarse y a pelearse acá super machos (osea a darse con las manos, hacerse cerillito* y a jalarse el cabello )

Todos se les quedaron viendo con la boca bien abierta, hasta las ratas habían dejado de hacer lo suyo para verlos.

— Ejem — Carraspeo una de las mujeres — Atrapenlos.

— ¡¿QUE?!

...

En dos minutos TODOS los peleadores estaban amarrados.

— Gracias fueron de mucha ayuda — dice ironico Ike.

— Tranquilos chicos yo los ayudare y me safaré de esto — Les dice Pit en forma de susurro para que las ancianas (Que estaban terminando de quitarse las ratas del cuerpo) las escucharan.

— Pues ya estuvieras.

— ¡Cierra la boca Roy!

— LISTO — Exclama Tliat — Ahora si ATAQUEN

—.

—.

—.

—.

— ALTO.

La puerta vuelve abrirse y de el aparece...

ROB EL VERDADERO HÉROE DE LA HISTORIA... pues ninguno de aquí sirve -_- ...(No olviden que los amo ^.^U)

— Cochinas ancianas ¡Me mintieron! — Entro a la bodega y junto con él entraron varios muchachos con camisetas rojas que decían "Ancianatorio"

— NO NO AHORA

Ellos las tomaron una a una y las sacaron de la bodega.

— LISTO ME LIBERE — Expreso Pit contento.

— Valla que alivio te ganaste el Oscar (sarcasmo)

— Que bueno que lo hiciste a tiempo (Sarcasmo)

— Nos salvaste (Sarcasmo)

— Gracias (Sarcasmo)

— No inventes eres Houdini* (Sarcasmo)

— Si no me dices no me doy cuenta (Sarcasmo)

— Si no lo hubieras echo seguro que estaríamos muertos, que valiente (Sarcasmo)

— -_-

En eso llega Rob y les sonríe con nerviosismo — Déjenme les ayudo.

Junto con Pit los desamarraron a todos y los libraron.

— Vengan mejor salimos.

...

— Me las pagaran.

— Esto no se quedaran así.

— ¡Niños traviesos! ¿Que les dije de molestar a los demás.

— Lo siento mamá.

— Lo siento Tía Magui.

— NADA. Jamás los vuelvo a traer al trabajo Ahora DISCÚLPENSE.

Ahora todos estaban afuera en la puerta del hotel.

Los Trabajadores del ancianatorio iban subiendo a las viejitas a lo que parecía ser una camioneta como si fueran prisioneras , pero es que ellas cuando veían a muchachos guapos eran peores que un sicario.

Y también estaba la Mamá de Clait quien había traído a su hijo y sobrino a su trabajo. Mala elección.

— Discúlpense AHORA

Renegando y bufando el par de niños se acercaron a donde los Peleadores (Cof cof aun en boxer cof cof) estaban

— Perdón — Mascullaron a lo bajo.

— Disculpen CREO QUE NO LOS OI — Dijo Ike con cara maliciosa

— Perdón.

— QUE no los oimos — aporto Link

— ¡Perdón!

— ¿QUE? NO LES ENTEN...

— ¡PERDÓN, SORDOS!

Los cielos se abrieron y los iluminaron y se escucharon coros de ángeles.

— ¡Gracias PALUTENA! — El ángel se inco y casi lloro.

Marth suspiro. Los niños se encontraban no solo irritados si no avergonzados. Y como el príncipe bondadoso que es les tuvo compasión.

Se inco y les puso las manos en los hombros a cada uno.

— Oigan no se sientan mal. De niños todos hemos hecho algo igual... bueno no tan igual. Pero es parte de ser niños. ¿Que tal si olvidamos todo? ¿Amigos?

—.

—.

—.

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA MARTHA! — Los niños lo empujaron haciendo que Marth se fuera para atrás dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Los niños salieron huyendo y la pobre Magui salio tras ellos.

— Bueno. Al menos tenemos la certeza de que ya no nos molestaran.

— Si...

— Y en el caso de las ancianas — Aporto Ike mirando a los muchachos subiendo a las desquiciadas que no querían subirse.

— ¡No me quiero ir! ¡LINK PEQUEÑO AMORSHITO SALVAME!

El joven la arrastro y a duras penas la subió y cerro la puerta aliviado.

— Jejeje. Lo siento chicos no las volverán a ver en su vida así que pueden tener una buena estancia en el hotel.

Este les sonrió y se despidió de los peleadores. Arribo a la camioneta y se fue PARA NUNCA NUNCA NUNCA JAMAS REGRESAR.

SE SALVARON :') ^.^

— Que alivio — ¿Sollozo? Roy.

— Roy ¿Estas llorando?

— Claro que no Fox, estoy sudando por los ojos de la felicidad.

— Ayuda — pidió el pobre príncipe.

Sus amigos lo ayudaron y lo sacudieron.

— Bueno creo que todo aquí termino — Suspiro Pit.

— Si al igual que el día, la noche esta a punto de caer — Dijo Falco viendo el hermoso atardecer.

— Fue un día duro y... raro — Aporto Link — Pero fue algo... divertido una experiencia... inolvidable, ademas todavía tenemos dos días mas, quien sabe que cosas sucedan ^.^

— Tienen razón pero... — Mario se detuvo y trato de ahogar una carcajada.

— ¿Que ocurre?— Les pregunto Ike al ver como los otros dos peleadores estaban rojos al aguantarse la risa.

— ¿Por que están en boxers?

Ante la pregunta del zorro se sonrojaron al extremo y trataron de cubrirse completamente avergonzados.

— ¡Por que no entienden que es la moda en termina!

No pudieron soportarlo mas y explotaron en risa.

— Sera mejor que volvamos — dijo Falco limpiandose una lagrimita — Este día acabo peo todavía sigue la noche VAMOS A DISFRUTAR.

— Ahora sin esos niños todo sera mejor — dijo Marth.

Ellos se dieron la vuelta y entraron al hotel. Y ni en cuenta de lo que tenían pegado en sus espaldas.

" _Martha" "Pajarraco" "Elfo afeminado" "Se vende" "Soy Gay" "Pellizcame" "Panza de lavadero" "Pateame"_

Baia baia que niños ^.^...

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ ***Selfie: Es una canción de "Chainsmokers"**_

 _ ***La cancion que canta Marth es "Hero" o "Heroe" si vieron Shrek sale ahi y el hada madrina la canta xD AMO ESA CANCION ES DE MIS CLASICOS FAVORITOS y la canta Mariah Carey ^.^**_

 _ ***Garu y Pucca: Son una caricatura muy mona y super Kawai que la pasaban en el canal Jetix. Si no la han vista la recomiendo. Aqui Pucca esta enamorada de Garu pero el nunca le hace caso pues ella siempre lo persigue y lo mejor de todo es que igual que Link son los unicos personajes que no hablan ^.^**_

 _ ***Houdini: H arry Houdini  fue ****un** **ilusionista y**_ **escapista húngaro d** _ **e los años 1900 0.0**_

Ejem ejem...

Hola queridash personash.

 **Como ven nosotrash no somo Sheika si no...**

 _ **LAS ANSHIANAS**_

 ** _Emosh secueshtrado a Sh-seika_**

 _Es Sheika -_-_

 **Hay que nombre tan raro... bueno emos secueshtrado a Sleika.**

 **Pues le traemosh musho coraje por no dejarnos salirnosh con la nuestra con nuestros amoresh. NADAMASH NOS CALENTO Y DEJO CON LAS GANASH ademash NI MOMBRE NOS PUSO EN ESTOS TRES CAPITULOSH noshotras nos tubimos que nombrar ¿Verdad Perenganita?**

 _ **Verdad.**_

y PUESSS en eshte momento la eshtamos haciendo pagar... ¡oshe tu! ¿Por que le dejash la cabeza destapada? ¡Entierrala bien!

 **Esh que, que tal que quiere resshpirar.**

Ash ¡El punto esh que no lo haga IGNORANTE.

 **Ahaaaa capishi capishi hermana.**

 **Ahaaa y puesh como la emosh secueshtrado le emosh quitado las noticias y disculpas que tenia anotado en un papelito y se las leeremos.**

 **... Osea Ortenshia se las leera**

 _-_- okey ejem ejem dice:_

Hola mis pequeños seres humanos!

 **Wow que bien imitas su voz ^.^**

Bueno Mil disculpas pequeños :/ pero es que primero fue el bodorrio de mi hermano despues me emferme, despues me fui de viaje y despues se me escompuso la compu :/

HICE UN MONTON DE COSAS que el vestido los arreglos y ASH me enfade

Pero ya estoy de vuelta y les prometo que PUBLICARE MAS SEGUIDO ^.^

LES DIRE LAS NOTICIAS:

1ro : publique varias historias y one-shots para ser exactos 2 historias y un one-shot (Creo xDD) PASEN Y LEAN PORFAS.

2do publique mi historia que antes tenia en mi otro usuario 'La huesped" solo e tenido la oportunidad de hacer el prologo pero diganme que tal. Estoy trabajando en muchas historias y One-shots para mejorar mi redaccion asi que pronto mi perfin estara llenos de ellos :D

3ro YA PUBLICARE LOS CAPITULOS DE "UN DIA SIN TECNOLOGIA" Y "EL ENGAÑO" solo aguentenme.

4TO Perdonen si estos capitulos salieron fumados pero los demas vendran mejor.

Y 5to GRACIAS A TODOD POR ESPERAR.

 _CREO QUE ESHO ES TODO. Tanto para nada "Te odio"_

 _Ah tambien hay agradecimientosh a ver a ver a ver..._

 _Grashias a "Twilight Mary" y te pide perdon por no contestarte que ha eshtado muy ocupada, Princesa 86, Gist, Grizelink, Jannis 301, Klaus Tp-Sakana, y que te quiere amigo ZarconFan25..._

 ** _Eshpera..._**

 **Eshos dos ultimos pareshen ser hombres ...**

 _Que tal eshtaran..._

(Todas se reunen)

vamosh de casheria amigas, preparen el gancho...

 _ **Losh encontraremosh...**_

 _ **Shabremos donde viven...**_

 _Eshperennos.._

Mjajshjashasjahsjahsjash (Corran)

 **Cashate Sheika...**

 **Sheika...**

Sha no se mueve 0.0

Sheika...

0.0...

x.x...


End file.
